


惊梦

by yiyuyihao



Category: daomubiji, 吴邪 - Fandom, 张起灵 - Fandom, 瓶邪 - Fandom, 盗墓笔记
Genre: M/M, 盗墓笔记 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyuyihao/pseuds/yiyuyihao
Summary: 握紧那双手，那些只不过是一场惊梦罢了。





	1. Chapter 1

敲黑板：1.脑洞来自于一个梦境，所以不讲逻辑，不能细究，人物occ。  
2.有类似于封闭空间的大逃杀情节，会有各种神奇情况出现，如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
3.设定背景中是男风接受度极高的时代，即合理合法。

 

 

（引）

“滴答……滴答……滴答……”滴落声一直都不紧不慢地跟在身后，不论跑得多快、多急，那声音始终鬼魅般的如影随形，不急不缓。昏暗的长廊似乎没有尽头，看不到前方是否有光亮，也看不清后面紧随的到底是什么情状。两边的壁板上有着深色的喷溅状污渍，伴随着浓浓的血腥气息。不敢大声喘息、不敢发出声响、不敢停下脚步，耳边除了滴溅的声响，只有如鼓的心跳声和极力压抑的喘息。双腿已经疲惫不堪，只能靠着惯性不断前行，前方终于可以看到一方小小的光点。‘终于有救了！’念头才转过，就看到一个黑影在那个光点处闪过。“唔……”死死按住了嘴，才得勉强将惊呼堵在嗓子里。‘是谁？！难道！难道不止一个？！不是说只有一个吗？！怎么办？怎么办！’其实，并没有选择的机会，后面根本就没有退路，不论前面的是什么，都只能拼死一试了。  
前方就是舱门，刚才看到的那一小方光亮，来自于舱门上的小窗。小窗虽然能够透光，但似乎是什么特殊材质或者是贴上了什么贴纸，使得它虽然能够透光却无法被看透。手握到门把上，却迟迟没有转动，那个黑影到底是什么？会不会推开门后，面临的会是更糟糕的情况？明明刚刚已经了说服自己，可事到临头却又犹豫了。“呵……”一个阴冷的笑声从后方的昏暗的长廊中传来，却好似就回响在耳边。无法遏制地抖动了一下，握着把手的手心里沁出了汗水。暗暗吸了一口气，有些打滑的把手被无声地转动，然后使力一推。门，竟然没有被推开！这下不只是手心里，连后背也再次生出了一层冷汗。死路？！这难道就是所谓的围师必阙？让猎物看到生机，其实却是意味着死亡？呵……原来自己只是只自以为是的老鼠吗？松开了把手，无力的背靠到门上。急促地喘息已经没有压制的必要了，汗水浸湿了眼睛，有些朦胧有些疼痛，但这些都已经不重要了，不知道一会儿被弄死的时候，会不会很疼啊？双腿已经无力支撑，整个人顺着门缓缓往下滑。  
据说人死前会看到走马灯，不知道自己的走马灯会是些什么。当初那人让他先离开，他却死都不肯，结果呢？无意识地咬紧了嘴唇，将呜咽藏在喉头，他没能帮上忙，反而连累了他。不过，马上，马上他就可以去向他道歉了，不知道他会不会恨自己，不知道他肯不肯原谅自己，不知道他们能不能在黄泉路上做个伴，不知道他是不是会在奈何桥头等着自己……不自觉地勾起嘴角，唇在不停地颤抖，抬手捂住眼睛，有温热的液体从指缝间滑过，落进嘴里满满的苦涩。“对不起……”  
身后的门突然被无声地打开，只觉背后一空，还来不及惊惶，就被一把捂住了嘴，毫无反抗之力地拖进了门里。想回头去看，却动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着舱门在眼前无声地合上。


	2. Chapter 2

(一)

吴邪以前一直觉得自己是个运气挺中庸的人，虽然没有遇到过什么大的机遇，但也没有过大挫折。按他自己的说法是，这样也不错。所以当导师分配的当口，他在女生们羡慕、男生们同情的目光中，被分配到了张起灵名下时，他还没有弄明白情况。事后，他才知道，张起灵张教授是学校“国宝级”的教授，年轻有为、实干务实、长相俊秀，不过据说对学生很严格，曾经挂掉了好几个学长等等等等，简直是天上有地下无的存在。吴邪听着原来班上的女生你一嘴我一句的给他做普及，在内心里不自觉地翻了个白眼。他才不信这个世上还有这样十全十美的人，这些姑娘家的粉丝滤镜简直比城墙的拐角还要厚。  
吴邪，男，22岁，现Z大文学系研究生。现在正站在导师张大教授的办公室门口，吴邪的求学之路始终四平八稳，虽然被告知了被张起灵挂科的恐怖，但他自认为自己不会位列其中。吴邪整了整衣服，敲了敲门。“进。”里面一个清冷的声音响起。吴邪暗暗吸了一口气，才推门而入，调整出一个完美的笑容，“张教授您好，我叫吴邪，是您今年的新学生。资质一般，要让您费心了。”吴邪客客气气地说完，埋首在电脑屏幕后，键盘响声不断的人却动也不动，吴邪的笑容都快僵在脸上时，那人才微微抬起头看了他一眼，道：“嗯。”‘嗯？嗯你个头啊！啥意思啊？难道不需要自己也介绍一下？难道不应该寒暄一下？’吴邪心里吐槽却不能说出来，直想挠墙。只见张教授指了指一边的空桌子，“以后坐这里。”顿了顿又补充了一句，“书架上的随便用，别的需要什么都可以说。”接着竟然又低头开始敲敲打打了。高冷、面瘫，吴邪给张教授打上了两个大大的标签，结论孤高，难相处，有点讨厌。随后他挪到了指给自己的位置上，桌子上干干净净，桌角有一盆绿萝，座位后面就是一整堵墙的书架。文学系研究生很长一段时间都被人当做是混时间和文凭的存在，因为它很多时候都不会产生什么震惊世人的发现或者成就，至于弄一个什么诺贝尔文学奖之类的，好吧，那只是个美好的梦想。  
张起灵按姑娘们的介绍，属于著作无数，国内外的奖项都拿到手软，现在就差一个诺贝尔了。吴邪当时并不以为意，因为自家老头就是个搞文学创作的，他从小耳濡目染也看了不少的著作，却从来没有听说过有一个叫张起灵的存在。吴邪一边看着书架上整理得整整齐齐的各色书籍，一边考虑着是不是要旁敲侧击一下他的教授，说不定用的是笔名之类的，所以他才没有听说，也不一定。吴邪的眼无意识地在书架上扫过，最后落在了最高一排的一角。那里整整齐齐地码放着十来本推理小说。吴邪知道这个作者，虽然作品的数量不多，但贵在质量极高，几乎每一本都是经典。只是……这个作者始终都使用一个奇怪的数字370作为笔名，从没有新书发布会，不接受媒体采访，连领奖这种事情都是由助理代劳，反正是神秘得一塌糊涂。吴邪极度怀疑这个作者本身就是刑侦工作人员，否则再怎么缜密的逻辑也不可能做出如此精准的推演。不过，吴邪之所以会注意到这几本，倒不是因为他看到了作者的名字，而是这几本书有些新得过分，看上去完全没有被人翻看过，简直就是买来就直接插在书架上充数一样。  
吴邪瞟了一眼埋头在电脑后的教授，端端正正地坐在那里敲打着键盘，回过头又看了看书架顶层的那几本书，虽然他身高一米八一，两手修长，但最高层的书架已经超过了他的能力范围。他左右看了看，屋子里的陈设简单到看一眼就全部纳入眼中，没有任何爬梯。所以书当初到底是怎么放上去的？本来这种时候直接出声问一下就好，可是房间里除了键盘敲击声，安静到让人有些窒息的氛围，让他有些犹豫是不是可以出声寻求一下帮助。就在他东张西望的当口，屋子里键盘的敲击声已经停了下来，张起灵注意到了吴邪投向高排书架的怨念眼神却也没出声，而是直接站起身走了过去。“要拿哪一本？”两人身高相仿，所以张起灵突然开口询问的声音对于吴邪而言，简直就是在耳边炸响，吓得他一个哆嗦。“我……我想拿那本。”吴邪随手在那套书里点了一本。张起灵愣了愣却也没有说话，直接伸手握住了吴邪的右手，带着他摸到了书架里一格的壁板上。壁板上有一个小小的旋钮，“这里，往内侧转一圈。”张起灵带着吴邪的手动作，旋钮到位后有轻微的咔嗒声，随后底座上缓缓弹出一块看上去极其厚重的踏板，接着分成三层慢慢向上方伸展开来呈一个斜坡踏脚梯，靠在了书架的边缘。此时，张起灵才松开了吴邪的手，示意他使用梯子并补了一句“用完反向转一圈就可以。”后，就坐回去了。  
吴邪几乎是木在了当场，对方直接握住他手的时候，简直瞬间僵硬。虽说男人之间的肢体接触也不少，但大部分仅局限于勾肩搭背或者是竞技比赛对抗中的肢体冲撞，可是手把手这种……若非有情感的基础，总感觉有些变扭。按他那个不着四六的前室友王胖子的话来说，手把手的除了妈，那就只能是女生或者是老婆了。那时候他们还嘲笑胖子是要调戏人家小姑娘，可到头来事情竟然能发生在自己身上，还真是人生处处有惊喜。不过话说回来，张教授的手还真是有些特别，掌心温凉无茧，指甲修剪平整，手指修长，特别是中指和食指，中指上也没有常见的因为握笔写字而造成的凸起，不过却十分有力，简直堪称完美。不怪吴邪如此注意，小时候他握笔姿势总不正确，为此没少挨打。于是他总是无意识地注意别人握笔的样子，发展到后来就变成了极其注意别人的手。吴邪好一会儿才回过神来，一边在内心唾弃自己竟然因为张起灵漂亮的手而神游，一边安慰自己教授这是亲临指导，绝不可能像胖子那样。想着便踏上梯子，把书取了下来。  
吴邪去教授那边报道是上午，结果一个上午张起灵竟愣是除了那五句话，就再也没有说过一个字。直至午餐时间，吴邪开始考虑如何婉转地表达一下他想去食堂的意愿时，张大教授终于停下了对键盘的敲打，抬起了头。


	3. Chapter 3

(二)

吴邪至今都对自己最后跟着教授去了专用食堂并共进午餐，表示当时自己一定是失了智。所谓的专用食堂，其实是给学校里的那些对学校有特殊贡献或者得到过国家级大奖的才俊们准备的小灶。但有资格去这个专用食堂的人一般也就那么五六个，大厨都能认个遍，所以那天看到从来都是独来独往的张教授带了人来，不由得就多说了几句，“呦~很面生啊，您是……”“呃……您好，我是张教授的学生，我叫吴邪。”“哦~那可厉害了。”吴邪还没有能明白厉害是什么意思，那边张起灵已经在问过他有没有忌口之后把餐都点好，找座位去坐了。大厨瞄了一眼走开的张起灵，压低声音对吴邪道：“小同学，你要知道张教授手里的除了被挂的、受不了他的严格自己要求换导师的、凡是能坚持到最后的都是人才。不过，据说因为太过严格已经好几年都没有学生敢跟他了。”说着给吴邪树了个大拇指，“好好加油！”吴邪只得讪笑。用餐期间吴邪努力想要调节一下沉闷的气氛，结果才开了个头就被对面用“食不言”三个字给堵了回去。  
吴邪简直是食不知味的吃完了午餐，然后跟在张教授背后回了办公室。本以为接下去仍然是放羊式的，没想到回去后张教授竟然没有坐回自己的座位，而是直接进了配套的茶水间，不一会儿就端来了两杯咖啡。当香气氤氲的摩卡被放到吴邪面前的时候，他的眼神亮了亮，纯正的埃塞俄比亚咖啡豆带着一点点的酸涩气味加上鲜奶油和牛奶的奶香，再添上一点点巧克力酱的香甜，入口辛辣中还带着点酒香一般的气息，不同于市场上常见的受女生们欢迎的改良版，这才是真正的摩卡，绝对是他的最爱。但是……教授是怎么知道的？吴邪一边道谢一边疑惑，还不等他的念头转过弯来，两根修长的手指伸到面前，把他不知道什么时候夹在笔记本里现在却已经露出了大半的一张小票抽了出来。小票上的打印字迹已经不是非常的清晰了，但是还是能够辨认出是浓缩咖啡、牛奶、奶油、巧克力酱，是他上次去咖啡店的点单。“一般不会有人这样点摩卡，”吴邪在张起灵有些清冷的声音里抬头看向他，“说明喜欢，而且懂。”吴邪轻轻啜了一口手里的咖啡，眉眼弯弯，“教授，你可真厉害。”“张起灵。”“啊？”吴邪有些不明所以。“可以直接叫名字。”张起灵喝了一口手中的清咖，又接着道，“我看过你的学籍资料，我们相差不大。我这里只有几点注意，带文学系的研究生的同时，兼逻辑学的专业课，”他指了指墙上的记事板，“课程时间和教室。茶水间、隔壁的休息室可以随便使用，休息室钥匙在办公桌右手第一个抽屉。我的要求不多，学校安排的课程以外，每周给你上两次单独的专业课，如果你有了研究的方向，课程可以根据你的要求调整。”说完他在桌子上的便利贴上写下一串数字，“联系方式。”总而言之，吴邪对于张教授的标签在一天之内，由最初的高冷、面瘫、难相处和有点讨厌变成了面瘫、惜字如金、泡咖啡的手艺很好和好像不算很难相处。  
吴邪虽然是考的本校，但宿舍肯定是要换的。由于种种原因，吴邪直到几天后才收到可以搬去新宿舍的通知，于是周五特地向导师请了假提前回宿舍收拾，用来完成他的搬迁大业。新宿舍是学校特别优待的独门独户类似于联排别墅的西式小楼，通知上说是两人一栋，吴邪很可能需要和原来的学长或者在学校住宿的老师合住。虽然是做好了准备，可是当他打开房门，把行李拖进门厅后，看到了站在面前的张教授的时候，他觉得一定是自己开门的方式有什么不对。所以当张起灵拉过他的行李箱，带他上楼的时候，他还有一种晕晕乎乎的感觉。“一楼客厅、厨房和盥洗室，二楼两间卧室、书房、盥洗室和一间空着的杂物间。”张起灵把人领到了二楼，一边打开右侧的一间卧室一边简洁地介绍了大致情况。“需要帮忙吗？”见吴邪跟进屋后，张起灵把行李箱立在衣柜边淡淡地问道。“不用了，不用了，我自己来就好。”吴邪这才算是消化了现实，急忙答道。张起灵也不多话，点了点头。转身出门后补了一句，“我的房间在隔壁。”“我会尽量安静的。”吴邪简直就差立正站好了。没想到张起灵接下去的话却是“需要帮忙可以叫我。”“好，好的，谢谢！”  
屋子虽然没有人入住，但一直有人在打扫，吴邪倒是省去了打扫的功夫，直接打开行李箱开始布置新的居所。“呼……”等最终将所有东西归位能够瘫在床上的时候，外面的天色已经暗了下来，宿舍区离食堂有些距离，吴邪看了看手机上的时间，看来是赶不上饭点了。手指在手机的外卖软件里戳戳戳，考虑着到底点什么东西吃。三声敲门声响起，吴邪反应了好几秒才想起自己住进了新宿舍的事情，急忙站起来拉了拉衬衣，跑去开门。只见张起灵站在门口，楼下飘上来隐隐地饭菜香味。“吃饭。”见他来开门，张起灵也不多话，丢下两个字就率先下楼了。吴邪有点迷惑地跟下了楼，只见客厅的餐桌上放着四菜一汤和两副碗筷。张起灵已经坐到了餐桌的一端看着他，吴邪赶忙过去，坐到了另一个空座上。离开家乡来求学，吴邪的餐食不是学校食堂的大锅饭，就是外卖，没想到还能有吃到像桌上这小灶慢炖出来的鲜鱼汤这样精细的食物。晚餐后吴邪主动包揽洗碗的工作，和导师同进同出的新学期就这样拉开了帷幕。


	4. Chapter 4

（三）

吴邪的课程基本都集中在白天，晚上的时间就可以自由支配了，这让以前上课上到晚上八九点的吴邪觉得放松了许多。自从在张起灵的办公室里拿到了那本370的推理小说后，吴邪晚上的大部分时间都用来补完当初没能看完的部分。看着看着吴邪就发现了一些问题，这本书里有些细节上的东西跟他看到过的版本有些微的不同，他从小就记忆力惊人，所以从不怀疑是自己记忆。等整本读完，吴邪下意识地翻到了版权页，除了出版社、版次、印次等相关信息外，页面的右上角还有两个小字“样书”。样书？怎么可能？这是吴邪的第一反应。样书，一般只会给作者和实体书校对的人员，数量极其稀少，非但很可能不是最终的定版，而且校对结束以后基本都会被收回。难道张教授还兼职做校对？吴邪低头看看手上的簇新的书页，没有校对留下的痕迹，连折痕都没有，那就只可能是……  
吴邪呆呆地看着手里的书，被自己的推测震得有点懵。那个神秘的370就是现在天天跟他睡在一个宿舍里的面瘫张教授？！吴邪表示有些接受不能。现在他的脑子里有两个小人，一个表示这不可能，说不定是张教授认识作者或者朋友做相关的工作获得的赠品，反正这个冷冰冰的教授绝不可能是吴邪崇拜的作者370；另一个则表示推断毫无纰漏，手上的书就是明证，现在应该立刻去书房抱住作者大大的大腿，求膜拜求签名。不过很快，吴邪就把后面那个小人给扔了出去，主要是因为这个想法太过于羞耻，抱大腿求签名什么的，他……也就只敢脑补一下，真的要他去做他是做不到的。不过既然有了这样的推测，吴邪决定好好观察一下他的导师。  
所以两天后，张起灵在自己逻辑学的课堂上，看到了坐在最后一排努力减少自己存在感而畏畏缩缩反而显得突兀的吴邪。张起灵以前也带过不少学生，文学系的、逻辑学系的、甚至还有因为他曾经拿过心理学硕士慕名而来的，但因为他的为人冷淡、对于研究成果要求严格而半途放弃的、对他本人敬而远之的，绝不在少数。可是吴邪有一点点奇特，一开始他总以一种极其恭敬的态度对待自己，总是束手束脚。后来渐渐放开，为了逃避晚餐的洗碗工作假装自己课业很忙。而他最近看向自己的时候眼里总会带着点探究的意味，有一点……像小狗。刚开始养的时候，小心试探主人对自己的态度，在确定不会被主人抛弃之后，开始探寻新环境。一旦确认了主人的放任，就开始不遗余力地试探底线，随后……大概会在即将被惩罚之前，用可怜兮兮的眼神看着人吧。张起灵发现自己竟然在课堂上走神了，好在他刚才给学生布置了课题，大家都在讨论没有人注意到他。  
吴邪感觉他的导师正在不段刷新他对优秀这个词的认知，文学系的妹子只是告诉了他张起灵的外表出众，有过不少作品，拿过文学奖项。而逻辑学的课堂上蹭课的他，得知了另一个领域里的张起灵。文学和哲学双学位外，还取得心理学学位，能够阅读和无障碍使用五国语言，思维逻辑性极强，称之为人中龙凤绝不为过。吴邪回忆了一下自己求学的经历，想要取得两个学位就够辛苦的了，这个非人类的张教授竟然取得了三个！三个！真应该抓去剖开来研究一下。吴邪听着他们的描述在心里暗暗咋舌，完全没有注意到张起灵已经一个个讨论组旁听后，到了他们这里。所以当他对面的人冲着他背后喊教授的时候，吴邪就是一哆嗦。明明是张起灵告知了他课程时间，大学里跑去旁听其他专业的课程也是很正常，可他却总有一种做错了事被抓现行的感觉。好在张起灵没有问他的来意，只是听了几人的讨论，给出了一些针对性的建议后就走开了。当张起灵再次回到讲台上，准备示意大家停止讨论继续讲解后续的时候，他注意到吴邪原来坐着的那个位置上，已经空无一人。  
吴邪又给张起灵打上了一个新的标签，优秀，不对，过分优秀。有文学基础、极强的思维逻辑能力再加上那本书，吴邪感觉自己不得不承认自己推测的可能性正在无限逼近于百分百。吴邪瘫在床上纠结地滚来滚去，难道他真的要去抱大腿吗？不行，一定要想办法取得“口供”。于是吴小狗制定了一连串的计划，从引导师多说话开始。比如，检讨一下自己没有给导师做过饭，一直好吃懒做，于是打算通过美食来撬开对方的嘴，结果却砸碎了醋瓶子，玻璃爆裂的声响把二楼的张起灵都惊动了，当然也惊到了某人自己。张起灵在厨房门口看到的就是一地的玻璃碎片和一阵醋酸味，看吴邪有些笨拙地准备徒手就去抓地上的碎玻璃，张起灵直接就把人提溜起来赶出了厨房。吴邪坐在客厅里四十五度仰望天花板，表示自己很忧郁。等张起灵打扫好战场，端着晚餐到客厅的时候，就看到吴邪有些委委屈屈的眼神看着他。  
张起灵暗暗在心里叹了口气，他的冷硬大部分是因为过于优秀而遭到排挤后养成的冷漠和麻木，当然还有为了阻挡汹涌桃花的原因。所以当学术研究会上有些交情的吴一穷找到他，让他能够在学校里关照一下自己儿子吴邪的时候，他一开始还是有点抵触的。他不喜欢这种类似于套近乎拉关系的事情，他向吴一穷表示会尽一个老师的本分，本以为会被对方当做推诿，却不想吴一穷等得就是他这句话。他表示吴邪太过懒散，就是要张起灵对他严格一点，不过吴爸爸表示儿子对自己的生活不太上心，这一点上需要张起灵能够多担待。张起灵遇到过说请无数，但像吴一穷这样要求严格对待的说情还是第一次，于是便默默记下。回到学校后也就多分了一分神，查了一下吴邪的学籍资料，认识了一下这个即将分配给自己的学生。从手头的资料和吴邪以前导师的评价中得到的都是中规中矩、无功无过，总觉得少点什么又说不上问题出在哪里。从这几天的相处来看，这恐怕就是吴邪的性子。能够注意到很多细节，但有时候琐碎得过分，需要下大抉择的时候犹豫不决，所以会选择中庸的方式或者随大流，更会在发生比较不受控制的场面之后，露出一副委屈的表情寻求帮助，比如……现在。“以后我来就好。”张起灵看着那张写满委屈和对不起的脸，也不能责备他，只是淡淡地补了一句后示意开饭。


	5. Chapter 5

（四）

之后，吴邪打消了做饭的念头，开始对张起灵无事献殷勤和各种套话。张起灵感觉到对方是有话要说，再加上吴邪总是盯着那几本推理小说的神情，已经猜到了七七八八，但吴邪不说，他也假装不知。纠结了好几天，吴邪各种旁敲侧击都没能得逞，他发现他的导师除了讲课，可以一整天都不说一个字。哦，不对，要去掉日常来叫他吃饭，简直是个闷油瓶子啊！多说句会死吗？会死吗！好吧，他也只敢在心里暗暗吐槽，每次一对上自家导师那双漆黑的眸子，吴邪都有一种被看穿的感觉，瞬间就连舌头都捋不直了。最后，吴邪求助于原来寝室里的话唠王胖子同志，在被嘲笑了一通之后，王胖子问了一个让吴邪无语的问题，“你为啥不直接问啊？”是啊，为什么不直接问啊？吴邪觉得自己一定是失了智，竟然没有考虑过这个方案，这个明明是个合情合理又最实际的方案。  
于是，第二天吴邪一脸灿烂地站在张起灵面前，一边在心里帮自己打气，一边试探道：“教授，”“张起灵。”“唔……张……小哥？”见张起灵没有抵触这个称呼，只是对自己点了点头。吴邪接着道，“小哥，我想问问你对这个370的看法。”吴邪在心里扶了一下额，他还是没能直接问出口。张起灵微微勾了勾嘴角，不过那个时候吴邪正因为低头懊恼自己而错过了。“一般。”张起灵的回答只有两个字，直接就让吴邪炸了。一般？！他竟然说自己的男神一般！“只是一般？”吴邪的音量明显拔高了不少，“他的小说拿了那么多奖项，而且里面场景设置合理、逻辑缜密、人物心理刻画也很到位……”吴邪一口气赞赏了许多，才发现张起灵正盯着自己，等他停下来才淡淡道：“谢谢。”“啊？”吴邪一下子脑子还没能转过弯来，等张起灵的答复在脑子里又过了一遍，吴邪的脸瞬间红了。求问不小心在男神面前狂夸了一通后才发现是本尊，该如何处理？在线等，有点急。吴邪跳过了得知张起灵就是370的惊喜，直接就尴尬上了。他都不敢再抬头看张起灵一眼，看上去就像是要在地板上找条缝钻。张起灵脸上的弧度再次显现，他站起身拿来一把椅子，放在吴邪身边，说了声：“坐。”吴邪现在属于张起灵一个指令他就一个动作。张起灵见他呆呆坐下，又转去茶水间煮了两杯咖啡端过来。被塞到手里的摩卡香气氤氲才让吴邪终于定了定神，张起灵见他终于肯抬头了，问道：“还有什么要问的吗？”吴邪踌躇了一下，喏喏道：“真的吗？”问完又觉得有些失礼，“那个……我的意思是……我可喜欢你了。”说完又发现还是不对，立马改口，“不是……那个……我是说我最喜欢你的书了。”天啊，他在说什么啊！吴邪简直想把头埋进咖啡杯里。  
自从那天出了糗，吴邪好几天都把自己搞得很忙的样子，除了吃饭几乎就不出现在张起灵的面前。这样忙了几天之后，吴邪在书桌上看到了张起灵留下的便利贴，通知他晚上开始第一次加课。当晚吴邪站在书房门口深呼吸，暗暗告诉自己是张起灵的隐藏功夫太好，不能怪自己，随后才抬手敲了书房的门。“进。”张起灵的声音响起，给吴邪迷之熟悉的感觉。书房，吴邪除了第一天参观就再也没有来过，毕竟屋里就备了书架和书桌已经足够他使用了。张起灵正站在书架前，袖口整整齐齐地上卷到手肘部，修长的手指托着一本书册，正抬头望着房门的方向。  
见吴邪进来，张起灵合上了手上的书册，将它插回书架上，示意吴邪坐到了一边的座位上。吴邪本以为加课的内容应该是枯燥的理论加固，可没想到张起灵的上课风格却很不同，一个小时里张起灵旁征博引所有的框架理论都被用各种书籍里的片段或者名著的内容来表述，本来干瘪的内容瞬间变得丰满有趣。等全部讲完之后，张起灵问吴邪有没有什么疑问，吴邪摇了摇头，张起灵接着从书架上抽出两本书递给吴邪，“把这些理论的东西融合到这两本的内容里，一篇论文，时间一个月。”吴邪接过书，想起来自己床头的那本370的小说，踌躇了一下。“张……小哥，我可以问个问题吗？”张起灵望向他却并不说话，以吴邪这段时间和他的相处来看，这表示可以。于是他接着道：“你当初写这些小说的时候，是怎么构思的？”顿了顿接着道，“我听说了您要求毕业的学生，必须有一本自己的出版书籍。我……我也想能写一本推理类的小说，但是……”“不知道如何铺陈？”“嗯。”“注意过平日自己的推理过程吗？”“自己？”张起灵点点头，“除了看推理小说时，生活里也有这种情况。比如，看到一个人摔倒在地，而另一个人从一边匆匆跑开，你会怎么想？”“那个跑开的把人推到了。”张起灵不再说话，只是静静看着吴邪。“唔……”吴邪意识到了张起灵所表达的意思，不禁思索了起来。张起灵也不打断，只是又站到书架前静静地翻起刚才看到一半的书，书房里一时很是安静。  
那一晚的课程后，吴邪明显受到了很大的启发，他本就是个心思细腻的人，让他从自己的生活中去寻找这样的细节，的确是他的特长。收集素材为将来的论文和出版作品打下基础，这是吴邪从第一次课程上得到的额外收获。不过，很快吴邪就明白为什么张起灵那么久都没有学生了，一周两次的加课，不包括正常的小论文，一月一次的大论文，还有日常的学校课程，吴邪只感觉为什么一天不是四十八小时。不过由于的书房的藏书丰富，倒是省了他去图书馆大海捞针的麻烦，他开始了整天除了上课以外都待在书房的时光，要么对着他的笔电噼里啪啦地写，要么在书架前捧着书仔细翻看。张起灵也不打扰他，只是在吃饭的时候把人赶下楼或者给他泡杯咖啡放在手边，而吴邪也经常会在手头告一段落起身活动时，给张起灵的空杯子里添上水或者在厨房捣鼓一些手作的小甜点给人尝鲜。这样的相处不同于吴邪和原来寝室里的室友吵吵闹闹热热闹闹的氛围，而是静谧却又有一种奇特的默契和温馨在其中流转。


	6. Chapter 6

（五）

“终于完成了。”吴邪长长地呼出一口气，他终于赶在死线之前完成了张起灵布置的那篇论文终稿。其间被毙了多少稿，吴邪都记不清了，他终于深刻地了解到了张起灵的恐怖。平日里张起灵看上去虽然冷冷的，但总体来说还是很好说话。可是等吴邪开题报告的第一稿交上去之后，张起灵几乎把这篇报告批满了修改意见，还在最后点出了他的立题过大，内容可能无法把控的问题。吴邪拿回报告的时候简直惊呆了，开题报告的错误小到标点断句，大到立题和参考书籍，几乎都被详详细细地圈改。“总算是明白为什么学长们最后都逃跑了。”吴邪趴在书房的书桌上，几近虚脱。张起灵今天有一整天的课，所以吴邪也就大胆地直白吐槽了。谁知书房门突然咔嗒一声打开了，张起灵正推门而入，“咳咳……咳咳咳……”吴邪一下子呛到了自己。张起灵抬眼看了吴邪一下，顺手递了水杯过去示意吴邪，接着从书桌上拿起一边的另一台笔电熟练的打开找起了东西。吴邪一边喝水压惊一边暗想，‘还好，还好。应该没听到。’直到后来吴邪才知道，张起灵曾经接受过声音方面的特殊训练。  
论文交完一身轻啊，等张起灵走后，吴邪伸了个懒腰决定先眯一会儿，再去图书馆借几本书。谁知等他睁开眼，已经是傍晚了，吴邪赶紧出门直奔图书馆。学校的图书馆虽然开放到晚上十点，可是外借时间是有限制，去晚了可就拿不到书了。学校的图书馆是一幢三层的建筑，中间大门的设计是古朴的中式飞檐，进门左手边是预约窗口，提前预约的话很多一书难求的专业书籍都能有机会借到。吴邪这次就预约了几本解析370推理小说的书籍，解析书中会分析小说里所包含的逻辑知识和运用到的心理学甚至刑侦学的知识。虽然现在他已经知道原作者就在身边，可让他直接去请教，他总觉得有点微妙。  
在预约窗口边有一个女生正在和一个高大的男生抱怨没能预约到自己想要的书，吴邪本没有在意，直接去窗口登记取书。谁知他才签收完，就听到一个有些尖锐的女声响了起来，“你怎么能借到这本解析读本的？”吴邪一开始并没有意识到这是在问他，所以他只是自然地夹起书就准备离开，却被人抓住了手臂。“我跟你说话呢！谁准你走了！”拉住他的正是刚才那个女生。吴邪一边让开了那个女生的手，一边温和地答道：“不好意思，我不知道你是在和我说话。”那个女生算是有几分姿色，但不论说话的语气还是态度都给人高高在上的不适感，带着一股哗众取宠、自命不凡的气势，好像所有的人都要满足她的要求一样。“你怎么预约到这本解析读本的？”那个女生见吴邪转过身来看着自己，继续道。“学校的网上预约的。”吴邪虽然不太喜欢这个女生的态度，但大家都是同学，更何况也不是什么大不了的问题，也就笑笑回答了。“不可能！我准点预约都没有成功。你肯定是做什么手脚了。”女生的音量很高，在安静的图书馆大堂里，显得很是突兀。这话让吴邪很有些不舒服，他也等了很久才抢到预约的，怎么到这人嘴里就是自己做了什么手脚呢？自觉没有解释的必要，吴邪也不再多话，直接转身就走，却被跟在女生身边的那个男生拦住了去路。“怎么，做了手脚不敢承认，要跑吗？”女生咄咄逼人地继续道。“哥们，欺负了咱们的系花可不能那么简单就走了。这样吧，”那个拦路的男生打量了一下吴邪，带着点轻蔑地语气继续道，“你把书给我们霍玲，就不跟你计较。”说着握了握拳头，吴邪就听到了一阵骨骼的劈啪声。  
霍玲？这个名字吴邪也有所耳闻，是本校室内设计系的系花，不过……名声其实并不是太好。她主要仗着家里有些背景和自己的几分姿色，在系里扮演着娇滴滴的小姑娘角色来吸引男生的关注，只不过的确挺有市场。从眼前这个人高马大的男生一身球衣就能看出，应该是篮球队的。吴邪的性子本是很温和的，不过却是个吃软不吃硬的主，一看对方以武力威胁不禁心生暗火。“你们说我做了手脚，有证据吗？”吴邪侧过身背对着图书馆的借阅室，左右看看拦住他的两人。“什么证据！这书是我要的，我是准点预约的，就应该是我的！”霍玲根本就不讲理，而那个男生则勾了勾嘴角道：“哥们，你就不要问了，咱们系花说是她的，就是她的。交出来吧，你没有别的选择。”简直是脑残粉啊，吴邪在心里翻了个白眼，正准备反唇相讥，却有一只手搭到了吴邪的肩头。  
吴邪扭头一看，来人是张起灵。他下意识的想要喊一声教授，却被张起灵捏了一下肩膀。张起灵的年龄看上去和吴邪没有多大的差别，拦路的男生以为是吴邪的帮手，他打量了张起灵一下，嗤笑一声后直接探手就来抓吴邪手里的书，他可要在自家系花面前好好表现。没想到，手才探到吴邪面前，就被来人握住了手腕，无论如何用力都再也无法前进寸许。男生的脸上露出了骇然的神色，对方看上去并不壮硕甚至有几分清瘦，却能单手轻轻松松制住了自己。从霍玲所站的角度，张起灵是背光而立，看不分明他的脸，只是见占不到便宜，有些不高兴了，“怎么，还想要欺负人？！”。这边的吵闹声引来了图书馆管理员，霍玲抢先一步添油加醋的开始恶人先告状。张起灵往前迈一步，把吴邪拉到身边，在确定了那个男生不敢再伸手后才松开了桎梏。霍玲他们不认识张起灵，可管理员认识啊，张起灵往前一步的时候，他已经认出了对方，在霍玲喋喋不休中，管理员的一句恭敬的张教授，瞬间让世界都安静了。张起灵的气质冷冷的，但仍然很受人欢迎，特别是受女孩子的欢迎。霍玲在看到张起灵的脸后就是一怔，还不等张起灵开口，就抢先道：“那个……其实应该是有些误会，是我们不好。教授不要介意，我们就是一时冲动了，真是对不起啊。”‘简直是川剧变脸啊！’吴邪都被霍玲的态度转变之迅速惊呆了。只是从始至终，张起灵一句话都没有说。吴邪浑浑噩噩地跟着张起灵回了宿舍，看看走在前面人的背影，只觉得眼前的人深藏不露，再加上有副好皮相就好比开了外挂，还有什么是这人做不到的？


	7. Chapter 7

（六）

接下去的日子，吴邪总算是明白了霍玲的反应为何迅速，这个妹子是看上了自家导师了。第二天，吴邪就去图书馆还书了，并不是他看完了，而是他的导师说——“想知道什么，可以直接问我。”吴邪觉得自己像是偷瞄女生被逮了个正着，当场就闹了个大红脸。他在还书窗口的时候，觉得周围有人对他指指点点的，以为是上次在这里起争执的事情传开了，所以还了书就匆匆离开。谁知离开图书馆还没走远，就听到一个带着点熟悉的尖锐又有些造作的声音喊道：“吴师兄！吴师兄！”吴邪也不以为意，他是本科导师的关门弟子，把他带到毕业，他的导师就退休了。至于现在的导师……吴邪不由抬头望天，不要说比他小的，比他大的一个手都能数得过来。所以当有人勾住他胳膊的时候，他直觉是认错了人，谁知一转头就对上了霍玲的脸。霍玲一脸娇笑的道：“吴师兄，你怎么不理人家啊。”师兄？谁？我？吴邪当场就懵了，这霍玲不是学室内设计的吗？怎么叫他师兄？难道他的导师还兼课了室内设计？这跨度也太大了吧！不等吴邪心里吐槽完，霍玲已经接着道：“师兄，昨天是我们不好，那时候就是一时情急了，师兄可不要记恨啊。”不等吴邪说什么，霍玲扬了扬手里的水果篮，又道：“师兄这是回宿舍吗？带上我吧。你看，我买了点水果，正想给教授和师兄赔罪去呢。”说着就拉着吴邪迈步。  
等到了宿舍门口，霍玲用眼神催促着吴邪开门，吴邪还是有些晃神，他总有些说不出的感觉，但又想不明白。霍玲进门，也不等吴邪招呼，就往里走。等人都快迈进客厅了，吴邪才回过神来。“等下，教授昨天才擦了地，你套下鞋套，再进去。”“啊……这样啊。”霍玲踩着高跟鞋又走了回来，脚一伸示意吴邪帮她套，“我拿着东西不太方便，麻烦师兄了。”吴邪心里苦笑，但不想糟蹋了张起灵的劳动成果，只得帮霍玲套了鞋套。那霍玲也不客气，刚套好，就噔噔噔地转身进客厅去了，留下吴邪拿着墩布，把她刚才踩过的地面又抹了一遍。还不等他直起身，就听到霍玲喊到:“张教授，您好。我叫霍玲，昨天真是不好意思……”霍玲的话戛然而止，因为张起灵只是对她点了点头就已经越过她，站到了吴邪面前，他一手把人拉起来，一手接过了墩布，“我来。”吴邪则抬头对他笑了笑表示自己已经擦好了。两个人相处模式自然而然，让霍玲忍不住皱了皱眉。“啊呀，吴师兄，你刚才要早点提醒我，现在就不用劳烦教授了。”霍玲意有所指地道。吴邪听着有些不舒服，而张起灵却是恍若未闻，示意吴邪进屋后就转进了厨房还带上了门，招呼的事情就只能由吴邪来做。只是霍玲意不在吴邪，两个人坐在客厅里气氛尴尬，霍玲一直时不时瞟厨房的方向。如果说一开始吴邪还不明所以，现在也是有点眉目了，眼前这妹子是看上了自家导师，所谓的赔罪就是借口而已。‘呵呵’吴邪在心里冷笑了一下，随便找了个借口就上楼回自己房间去了，霍玲就这样被晾在了客厅。接着几天，霍玲都找各种借口来找张起灵，一开始偶尔还能遇上张起灵下楼来，后来就连人影都看不到了。她本就是心高气傲的主，哪里受过这样的对待，她只觉得是吴邪从中作梗，心中暗暗地又把这账算到了吴邪的头上。  
吴邪今天一路都不顺，难得一早没有课多睡了一会儿，吃掉了张起灵准备的早餐出门，就发现自行车轮胎的气门芯不翼而飞了。从宿舍到教学楼说近不近说远不远，没有自行车的话他现在才出门还真是有些紧张了。吴邪倒也没有很在意，虽说校园是座象牙塔，可是有些情况也是不能完全避免的，于是一路小跑就往教学楼而去。吴邪的身影匆匆消失在了小路的尽头，宿舍边的树丛发出了几声细细地沙沙声，一个身影一闪而过。吴邪紧赶慢赶总算到了教室，今天他来晚了，教室里已经是人头济济，只剩下了角落里的一个座位。吴邪也没有多想，直直走过去就一屁股坐下。坐下去的瞬间，吴邪就是一个趔趄，好在他反应很快，立刻用脚一支，才堪堪稳住。他低头一看，座位一只脚的脚垫已经磨穿了，使得整个椅子的重心不稳。教室的座位都是那种高脚的，所以缺失脚垫的情况下，如果坐的人一不小心，椅子就会是翻倒，摔一跤是逃不掉的。吴邪低着头研究找个东西垫一下，没有注意到教室里几个方向投来的冷冷目光。接着，中午在食堂吃饭的吴邪被人撞了一下，差点洒了一身的汤。撞他的是一个瘦瘦的戴着副黑框眼镜的男生，男生一个劲地道歉，吴邪也不好意思责怪，笑笑就端着餐盘离开了。他才转身，边上就有一个人高马大的男生跑过来，对着那个眼镜男生的后脑勺就是一巴掌，接着一边说着什么一边就把有些瑟缩的人拉走了。下午的大课结束后，吴邪要赶去张起灵办公室，他今天要去那里取几本参考书。从教学楼到张起灵的办公室，有穿过学校一片比较偏僻的小花园中的一条小道是近路，吴邪今天没骑车，能有近路自然不会放过。眼见办公楼就在眼前了，两边的树丛一动，走出了两个高大的男生，一前一后挡住了吴邪的去路。虽然不明就里，但一看这架势，吴邪就知道对方来者不善。他略略侧身，看看前后两人，问道：“你们有事？”其中一个笑了笑道：“得罪了咱们的系花，总要付出点代价吧。”吴邪翻了个白眼，“这是追求我导师不成，迁怒于我？还真是搞笑。”两个男生听了这话，脸色有些难看，直接就挥拳打向吴邪。吴邪一矮身躲过了上方的拳头，一伸手架住了下方的拳头，握着对方的手腕借着冲势一带，把人甩进了树丛里。可这样一转，一侧就露出了退路，吴邪无心和他们争斗，于是拔腿就跑。这两个男生比他还高出不少，刚才一拳的力气也不小，吴邪一架之下被击中的腕部都隐隐作痛，要不是对方的下盘不稳，这一击就够吴邪喝一壶了。可没跑出几步，身上的背包就是一紧，接着一带就把吴邪整个人带倒在地。好在吴邪机敏，倒地之后身子一侧，手肘一撑屈膝就呈蹲姿稳住了身子。吴邪能有现在的灵活身手，多亏了他家里有个不靠谱的三叔，小时候调皮打架了，他爹都会让他不要这不要那，还会惩罚他，可他三叔却不，偷偷地教他下次要怎么样打赢。只不过吴邪生性温和，所以打架的本事也真的没有怎么实践过。但灵活归灵活，双拳难敌四手，很快吴邪就落了下风，脸上都挨了一下，嘴角都肿起了一块。  
就在三人难分难舍之际，一个高亢的女声突然响起，“都停手！干什么呢？你们哪个班的！”说着就跑了过来，身后还跟着几个老师，很快扭打在一起的三人被分开。两个拦截吴邪的男生见了老师立刻就怂了，支支吾吾的说不出个所以，吴邪则是气哼哼地说他们来找茬，自己属于自卫反击。最后，吴邪嘴角破了个口子，衣服有些凌乱的被领去见了自己的导师——张起灵。吴邪本是觉得自己并没有错，可是看见张起灵那黑沉沉的眸子，他总觉得自己像个做错了事而被告状到老师面前的小孩子。


	8. Chapter 8

（七）

吴邪本以为张起灵也会让他不要这不要那的，却没想对方问了一句：“你赢了吗？”“啊？”吴邪以为自己听错了，哪有老师会这样问的？张起灵却没有再问，而是抛给吴邪一罐膏药后才道：“晚上加课。”加课？吴邪一头雾水，今天晚上不是安排的加课时间啊？但导师开口了，他也就只有照办的份。晚上回宿舍的路上，张起灵问吴邪怎么没有骑车，吴邪就说起了气门芯的事，顺便吐槽了一下今天得诸事不顺。张起灵微微眯了眯眼睛，却没有开口打断，直到两人站到了宿舍门口。吴邪那被放了气的自行车就停在门口，张起灵没有进门，而是蹲下来看了看自行车，吴邪早晨检查得匆忙，只注意到了气门芯，而张起灵却注意到了前轮的碟刹碟片也被卸掉了。他微微抬头四顾，发现宿舍侧边的树丛下草丛都趴伏在地。不过，他并没有马上言明，只是示意吴邪跟他进屋。  
一开始，他只是觉得有人会和吴邪这样性子的人打架，有些怪异。但现在看来，对方是有预谋的在给吴邪使绊。他在脑子里大致过了一下吴邪的每日课程、作息和可能有过冲突的情况，对方是谁就不言自明了。他把吴邪带进书房，问吴邪对自己一天的遭遇怎么看？吴邪只当是运气不好，至于最后那两个男生的事，吴邪没敢说自己是被殃及的池鱼。张起灵修长得手指在桌面上敲击了两下，淡淡道:“你既然喜欢推理，那么就像我第一次说的，注意日常得推理过程。”“推理过程？”吴邪无意识的重复了张起灵的最后几个字，过了一会儿，才缓缓道:“小哥，你的意思是，今天地一切都不是巧合？”不等张起灵回答，他有些惊讶接着道，“怎么会！”可惊讶完，他又想起了那两个男生说的话，心里已经有了计较，但是不是要告诉张起灵，却又有些踌躇。在吴邪看来，这只是一个姑娘的虚荣心引起的小小骚动，而且牵涉的是自己的导师，还是不要说出来比较好。“两点。”张起灵注意到他的踌躇，出声道，“一，自行车被卸掉了气门芯和刹车碟片，一边的草丛伏地，是有人蹲伏的痕迹。二，说起那两个打架的男生时，你眼神不自觉地右看，这是说谎或者有所隐瞒的表现。”吴邪不竟有些脸红。“基于以上两点和你现在的反应，再加上这一段时间你的课程安排和可能发生冲突的人，结论是霍玲。”张起灵吐出那个名字的时候，语气冰冷冷的。吴邪呆了呆，他没想到自己所有的掩饰在张起灵的面前一点效果都没有，三下五除二，他就已经得到了结论。他不由偷偷看了一眼张起灵，却被对方的满脸寒霜吓得不自觉后退了一步。张起灵平日里只是看上去冰冷冷的，实际上也就只是面无表情而已。而现在这张本来就不算是和善的面容上，散发出了一种无形的威压，仿若实质。那种洞察一切、让人仿佛无所遁形的感觉，那种不容侵犯的威严、让人不由诚服的感觉，吴邪只觉得整个人都被一只巨大的手掌攥在手心里，不敢有丝毫的违抗，最终只能小幅地点了点头。“那两个男生说什么系花来着……”吴邪的声音小到他觉得只有他自己才能听到。  
张起灵没有说话，一开始听到吴邪打架的消息时，的确有那么一瞬间以为是普通的情况，可是吴邪叙述中的一些含混让他很快意识到事情没有那么简单，但吴邪不愿提起，张起灵就打算不予深究。接着回来的路上，吴邪吐槽了自己一天的不顺，把他心里的一丝疑虑再次翻了上来，而对自行车的检查，让他确定了自己的想法。自行车没有了刹车片的确造成不了什么巨大的伤害，可是如果吴邪摔得不巧呢？小孩子的小打小闹，他可以坐视不理，可是现在这样的蓄意伤害就要另当别论了。“一会儿我去开门。”张起灵丢下一句话，也不等吴邪回答就转身出了书房。霍玲这几天几乎是晚餐前准时报到，也不管能不能遇到张起灵，总是纠缠不休。张起灵为了避开霍玲几乎不下楼，有时候甚至躲到外面掐着霍玲离开的点才回来，这次竟然主动说要去开门，吴邪心里总有些不踏实，他悄悄地跑到了靠近楼梯口的拐角，那里虽然看不到，但是能够听到一下大门口的动静。果然不一会儿，门铃就响了起来，不过一声之后，吴邪就听到了大门被打开的声音。霍玲有些惊喜的张教授直接被张起灵冷漠的声音打断了，“这里不欢迎你。”张起灵的话语没有任何的委婉，“吴邪多亏你的照顾了，下不为例。”接着大门就被嗒的一声关上了。  
吴邪暗暗在心里撇撇嘴，小哥还真是像传言的一样，对姑娘家没有丝毫的顾念，怪不得被奉为高岭之花。张起灵并没有在一楼停留，而是直接上楼来，路过吴邪的时候说了一句跟我来。吴邪不明所以，就见张起灵打开了那间杂物间的门。说是杂物间，却没有堆放任何东西，地面上更是扑上了厚厚的软垫，墙边还放着一些运动器械，显然是一个小小的健身房。张起灵淡淡道：“我来教你打架。”‘我一定是耳鸣了。不，可能是已经困了。’吴邪觉得自己一定是不清醒了，却没想张起灵又补充了一句，“打架没有那么简单。”直到当晚被张起灵操练得感觉整个人都快散了架的吴邪，才知道张起灵口中的打架竟然是擒拿格斗术。张起灵显然已经手下留情了，但吴邪还是有死了一般的错觉。按张起灵的话来说，就是作为他的弟子，哪怕是以寡敌众也不能输。洗漱完扑倒在床上吴邪一动也不想动，却听的房门被敲响。打开门张起灵手里拿着一瓶药油，他让吴邪脱掉衣物躺好，帮他擦药油放松肌肉。说到肌肉，吴邪觉得他真是小看了这个看上去精瘦的教授，绝对是传说中的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉。操练他的时候穿着黑色工字背心的张起灵那匀称的肌肉线条，让吴邪这个大男人也忍不住多看了好几眼。只不过，他的确是累极了，不等脑子里的火车跑完就在张起灵细致的按摩推拿中睡了过去。


	9. Chapter 9

（八）

第二天，吴邪从暖暖的被窝里醒来，才意识到自己昨晚竟然就这样睡了过去。起身伸了一个懒腰，这一觉睡得很是满足，身上也没有觉得有多腰酸背痛，看来小哥的按摩的确厉害。吴邪本以为自己起晚了，可没想到张起灵还在楼下的餐桌前等着他。“早，小哥。”吴邪一边下楼一边打着招呼。张起灵点点头，把桌上做好的卷饼递了过去，接着道：“从今天起，代课一个月的文学系的外国文学课。”吴邪知道他的言下之意是，接下去的一个月他都会跟吴邪同进同出了。两人出门并肩去了教室，张起灵本是学校的风云人物，但架不住人实在是高冷，所以学生们能够靠近他的人都数的过来。所以当吴邪和张起灵一起进教室的时候，原来有些喧闹的教室一下子安静了下来，只剩下了细碎的窃窃私语。吴邪随便找了个座位坐下，张起灵则直接站到了讲台上。  
张起灵平日里只带文学系汉语言文学的古代汉语课，这个专业本就有些偏门了，古代汉语课更是偏门中的偏门。但架不住有一个“貌美如花”的教授，而且课堂感觉极好，往往造成一坐难求的境况。张起灵简单的说了一下代课的情况，就开始了新的课程。张起灵的讲课风格很快就吸引了全班的注意力，班中的女生更是冒起了心心眼，至于吴邪心里的莫名暗爽，他是不会承认的。下课之后，吴邪本是要跟张起灵去办公室的，可是在门口等了十分钟都没见人出来，探头进教室里一看，自家导师正被一群妹子堵在讲台上，不知道在问些什么，他不由皱了皱眉。张起灵发现了吴邪的探头探脑，打了个手势制止了周围一圈人的七嘴八舌，然后说了句什么就拿起了点名册迈出了教室。  
整个下午，吴邪都极其安静地坐在自己的座位上，写写删删改改，但张起灵能看得出他什么都没能写出来。一杯摩卡把吴邪的视线从笔电的屏幕上转移了出来，“不想说说吗？”，然而吴邪只是伸手捧住了杯子低头不语。其实吴邪自己也不知道自己到底是怎么了，感觉不太高兴可又不知道为什么不高兴，只是觉得胸口里堵着团棉花，怎么也去不掉，最后他还是摇了摇头。本人不愿意说，也不好强求。张起灵也就没有深入，只是坐回自己的座位又看了一眼那个捧着杯子小口啜饮，一脸如同委屈小狗般的人。  
晚上的体能加课，吴邪完全不在状态，一开始偷偷盯着张起灵看，对对方说的话左耳进右耳出，满眼都只有张起灵做出姿势牵动肌肉时显现出的流畅线条和其下所隐藏的强劲爆发力。他感觉自己大概是中毒了，看着那在房间灯光照射下的肌肉，他只觉得手感应该很好。不行，怎么可以这样垂涎自家小哥，变态大叔的即时感有没有！他强行想要转换思路，决定回忆一下今天的课程，来转移一下注意力。可没想到首先跳入脑海的竟然是下午张起灵被一群女生围堵的场景，吴邪在心里默默抚额，感觉自己大概没救了。就这么个走神的当口，手腕就被拿住，接着一阵天旋地转就被放倒在了软垫上。如果不是张起灵及时收力，并做出了防护动作，这结结实实地一跤，起码能把吴邪摔个鼻青眼肿。张起灵叹了口气，他注意到了吴邪从下午开始的心不在焉，本来就是想要让他能够通过训练这种运动的方式来分散一下注意力，才提出今晚继续操练的，可没想到，这人竟然站在那里都能发呆到这种的程度。刚才被他摔倒的时候，竟然就这样直挺挺的，一点反应都没有，着实让张起灵也心惊了一下。吴邪的状态实在是不适合继续了，张起灵只得让他自己去休息。可这孩子一边走路一边低头发呆，竟然在出门的时候险些撞到了门框上，于是只能是看着他，直到他顺利拐进了自己的房间。而吴邪呢？虽说躺在床上了，却是辗转反侧，只觉得自己心浮气躁但又说不出个所以然，好不容易睡着了一会儿梦到有女生挽着张起灵的手臂，一会儿又是张起灵让他换导师。就这样睡睡醒醒、醒醒睡睡，一整个晚上都没能睡踏实，第二天一早只得顶着两个熊猫眼下楼。就这样浑浑噩噩的过了一天又一天，张起灵问了几次，他始终摇头。  
好在马上就是春假了，虽然只有一周的时间，但吴邪还是利索地收拾了行李，在春假开始的第一天就飞回了老家C市。吴爸爸和吴妈妈对于平日里懒懒散散，春假经常因为时间太短而不回家的儿子，突然如此勤快回家表示了不解。不过还是开心地做了一桌子的饭菜，扒拉着饭菜的吴邪不自觉地将家里的饭菜和张起灵的手艺做了比较，竟然觉得他家小哥的手艺更胜一筹。‘想什么呢！’吴邪甩甩头，把张起灵从脑袋里清空出去。饭后陪着爸妈出门去散步，吴一穷问起他学业的时候，他的脚步就是一顿。晚上又被张起灵说以后不会再带他了，要他自己另选导师的梦给吓醒。吴邪第一次意识到，张起灵已经渗透到了他生活的每一个角落里。他每日享用着对方为他准备的餐食，接受对方的温柔以待、悉心教导，慢慢的这一切都变成了习惯，不知不觉地侵蚀着他的意识，在他的心底里占据了一大块的位置。他不自觉地把张起灵纳入了自家的范围，对方被人钦佩、膜拜的时候，他也不自觉的感觉到自豪；对方被人投以爱慕的目光时，他不自觉的委屈，就好像别人窥伺了他的男人一样。窥伺他的男人？他的男人！吴邪被自己的想法吓了一跳，他这是妥妥的占有欲啊！虽然他的小哥，呸！他的导师又高又帅人又好，但是……不是，张起灵又高又帅关他什么是了？！吴邪一把把头埋到了枕头下面，有把自己憋死算了的冲动。  
吴邪，男，22岁，现Z大文学系研究生，终于在跟着自家研究生导师三个月后，打通了任督二脉，开窍了。


	10. Chapter 10

（九）

在家里呆了四天，吴邪又匆匆返回学校了。在开窍之后，他就想马上能回到小哥身边去。但回来的时候，他是美其名曰来陪陪爸爸妈妈的，所以硬生生地憋了三天。怎奈何知子莫若母，他聊天时的神游天外和做事时的心不在焉，吴妈妈很快就意识到他有心事。于是就让他如果有事就早点回去学校，家里不用他操心，于是吴邪在第四天的中午就坐上了回学校的飞机。等他风风火火地拖着行李跑到宿舍门口，却又不知道该不该马上敲门进去，所谓的近乡情怯。就在他踌躇的当口，大门嗒的一声打开了，吴邪马上就跟张起灵来了个面对面。“怎么不进来？”张起灵问。“那个……那个……我……我找钥匙……找钥匙。”吴邪有种被戳穿心事的尴尬，胡乱找了个借口。好在对方并没有深究，只是顺手拉过了吴邪的行李箱，把人带进门。  
自从开窍之后，吴邪更是变本加厉的观察张起灵。无论张起灵走到哪里，都能感受到一道视线一直落在自己身上。张起灵一开始以为是霍玲又来纠缠不休了，但几次注意后发现不是。那道视线似乎在回避他的发现，只要他往视线的方向注意，那道目光就会收回。不过……掩盖得再好也逃不过张起灵的眼，吴邪眨巴着无辜的眼睛假装灼灼盯着人看的不是他。张起灵回过头去，微微勾起了嘴角。吴邪开始了全天除了上课都跟着张起灵的生活，张起灵的逻辑学课上也就固定的出现了一个文学系旁听生，到教室的时间甚至比那些正经的学生还要早，一来二去也就跟逻辑学的几个学生也混了个熟。这让吴邪认识到了一个有些跟他日常生活接触中不一样的张起灵，光从论文的角度来说，这些逻辑学的学生都流露出一种生不如死的表情，“近一万字的开题报告，交上去一个小时就被打回来了，批注只有四个字，立意不清。”那个男生一脸生无可恋的表情，低声道，“光那篇开题报告，我改了起码十来稿才勉强通过。“旁边的人拍了拍他的肩膀，“不错了，你还有四个字，我的那篇才两个字。”这人压低声线，模仿张起灵有些冷冰冰的语气，“‘中心！’”围在一起的几个人笑作一团。吴邪一边笑一边心里嘚瑟，想想自家导师给自己论文的批注，详尽到令人吃惊，看来自己还是有特殊待遇的。  
张起灵感觉到吴邪今天的心情特别好，平日里一直享受下午咖啡的人，今天竟然主动去煮了咖啡，而在筛选论文参考书籍的时候，轻轻哼着小曲，翻看书页的时候，甚至跟着曲调小幅度地扭动着腰。上课前他们几个人的闲聊，他也隐约听到了一些，只不过他不是很明白吴邪因此开心的原因，在他看来他对论文批注的多少并不是什么值得高兴的东西。吴邪是个比较情绪化的人，很多事情都写在脸上完全藏不住，是张起灵见过的最通透的人了。开心的时候笑得灿烂；失望难过的时候微微皱起鼻头、嘴角下压；眼角下垂，眼睛里光芒黯淡时，多半是感到委屈了。张起灵恐怕从来没有想到过自己在微表情方面的知识，有一天会实践到自己学生的身上，吴邪的性格温和，可能由于家庭的原因他身上的书卷气很重。从他的为人处事来看这是个阳光、善良的人，凡是都往好的方面想，认为每个人都是好的，因此身边也有不少友善的朋友。从张起灵的角度来看，那是一束纯净的光，他曾经的经历让他始终只能看到一片黑暗，所以当他能够选择去处的时候，他选择了校园这如同净土的存在。可是他带的学生不是受不了他的冷淡性格就是他的严格要求，少有能坚持三个月以上的。而吴邪明显一开始的确是对于自己的冷淡有些小情绪，不过也很快就调整好了自己，仔细打量起环境开始为适应新环境做准备，更是在自己给出一点点温和的时候，立刻就满面阳光。吴邪可能自己没有注意到他注视着张起灵的目光已经暴露了很多东西，但张起灵的身边始终有许多的爱慕者，更重要的是他曾经的经历让他极其了解欧赫梅尔现象。当一个人全情投入了一份感情的时候，很可能会产生契可尼效应，然而当一切消退之后呢？张起灵在吴邪意识到自己心情之前，就已经知道了对方的心理。只是他不想点穿，对于他这个面对过无数人性丑恶、体会过人心善变的人来说，所谓的爱慕都是不会长久的。但他又觉得吴邪心性恐怕不会接受自己告诉他这只是一种心理现象，对于这样一个值得呵护的苗子，张起灵也开不了口。所以在吴邪主动戳破一切之前，他决定假装不知情，等过了一段时间，吴邪的那种感情也许就会自然消失。  
所以说有时候人还真的不能太过自信，张起灵很久以后想起自己当初的推论，都有些忍不住好笑。吴邪绝对是打破欧赫梅尔现象的存在，用一颗滚烫的真心击碎了重重的冰层，照亮和温暖了他那一颗已经不再温暖的心。当然这是后话，眼下的吴邪在“盯梢”自家小哥的路上，遇到了一些问题——那就是他家小哥有些太受欢迎了。自从那些学生发现张起灵不会拒绝课后留堂解答问题之后，课间就基本不再有休息的机会，除了各种听上去就是上课说过的没话找话说的问题以外，还有胆大的表示能否得到教授的联系方式以便答疑解惑，更有甚者问能不能去教授的宿舍提问的。我们的宿舍是你想来就能来的吗？问过我同意不同意吗？吴邪默默从人背后瞪着提出问题的姑娘。不过回过头，他就又有些洋洋得意起来，‘哼，我家小哥天天给老子开小灶，没空搭理你们，你们就羡慕嫉妒恨吧。’虽然是说服了自己，但心里却还是有些酸酸的。不同于那些学生明目张胆的套近乎，张起灵对他的接近几乎不设防，这让他既开心又难过。开心的是他能比别人更靠近张起灵一点，难过的是正因为如此，他更无法对张起灵开口说喜欢。啊啊啊啊，怎么办啊！吴邪很想发个帖子问一下，暗恋对象对自己很好却总被别人纠缠而自己不敢开口怎么破？在线等，有点急！


	11. Chapter 11

（十）

吴邪的小哥观察日记还没有能记上几天，就遇上了Z大的校庆。学校里洋溢着一股欢乐的气氛，张起灵虽然气场冰冷，但总也有不怕冷的。张起灵任课的逻辑课班班长在课后被推出来，邀请他们的任课老师参加班级的密室推理活动策划。简单来说，就是他们班在学校的校庆上要打造一个密室，需要大家通过获得密室中的点滴线索来通过几个关卡，最后从当中走出来。“那个……我们希望教授能够给予指导。”班长都不敢直视张起灵，只是背书一般的把准备好的所以话一口气说完，最后偷偷瞄了张起灵的脸色一下。吴邪在下面看着想笑，这些人明明都跟张起灵相处了大半年了，可是还是一种老鼠见了猫的状态。合情合理的要求，张起灵不会拒绝，只是表明不会全部参与只能作为顾问一样的存在给予帮助。  
于是吴邪的小哥观察工作遇到了第一次大阻碍，由于密室的打造需要各种细节的规划，于是吴邪的小灶也被压缩了。每周晚上的加课变得只有一次体能训练和一次理论课，虽然同在一个宿舍可是张起灵的早出晚归，让两人几天都没能见上一面，每天吴邪能看到的只有张起灵留在便利贴上的字，这让吴邪觉得像是被抢走了什么东西一样，看什么都不顺眼，做什么都不顺心，整个人几乎处在一点就着的状态里，明明知道这样不好，可是就是控制不住。这样的情绪在不小心打碎了张起灵送给他的一个马克杯后，彻底爆发了。那个马克杯是张起灵在他搬来不久后送给他的礼物，吴邪一直小心翼翼地使用，可是这一刻，它却粉身碎骨地躺在地上。他有些呆呆地看着地板上那破碎的瓷片，只觉得它们折射出刺眼的光芒，仿佛在嘲笑着他的自以为是。他以为他近水楼台，他以为张起灵待他有所不同，他以为自己可以梳理好自己的情绪。吴邪觉得有些委屈、有些难过，他呆呆地蹲下身，蹲在那一地狼籍的面前。他刹那间觉得自己对张起灵的感情，是不是也会像这个马克杯一样，就这样啪的一声就成为了过去呢。  
所以当张起灵推开门走进客厅的时候，就看到了吴邪木木然地蹲在地上，看着一地的瓷器碎片，整个人散发着一种努力平复却又压制不住的伤感。动作快于思绪，张起灵上前就把吴邪拉了起来，第一件事就是去检查吴邪是不是受了伤，在确定吴邪没事后他不禁松了口气。松了口气？张起灵心里也是一愣，他的确在意吴邪，这一点他不否认，不过没有想到已经在意到了如此的程度。一个始于吴一穷嘱托的帮助，他慢慢地用了心、动了情。张起灵是在三年前才来到了Z大，他之前的履历哪怕是学校都没有任何档案，他是直接由教育部门分派到学校的驻点教师，虽然拿着学校的薪水，却不受学校制度的约束，他的调配完全由教育部门直接决定。他的过去是一个谜，这让很多人因此觉得他很是神秘，反而对他的兴趣更大。可张起灵自己知道，他的过去是很多人难以想象的经历，也正是因为他的过去不可为外人道才会被完全抹去。吴邪，是他来到学校之后第一个让他再次感受温暖的人，这一点可能连吴邪自己都没有感觉到。人这个字，一撇一捺，必须彼此支撑才能够写就。张起灵也不会例外，只是没有人去这样做。在他们眼中，张起灵不需要别人的帮助，他什么都能一个人做到，什么都能一个人做好，强大到无需他人的存在，这怎么可能！吴邪是第一个会不在意他的冷淡主动靠近他的人，是第一个对他坦诚微笑的人，是第一个称赞他手艺的人。名誉、金钱、阿谀奉承、畏惧、害怕、敬而远之，这些他都已经麻木，直到遇到了吴邪。  
吴邪直到被张起灵拉起来，才意识到自己的腿都蹲麻了，一下子被拉起身来还踉跄了一下。张起灵把人从头到脚检查了一遍确定没事后，拉到客厅沙发上坐下，才去收拾一地的狼藉。吴邪坐在沙发上盯着张起灵的背影，看着他将所有的碎片用胶带包好扔进垃圾桶。张起灵一回头就看到吴邪愣愣地盯着这个方向，虽然看上去伤感的情绪已经被收敛了起来，表情却还带着点点委屈，像是被扔进垃圾桶的不是马克杯的残片而是什么极其重要的东西。张起灵不自觉揉了揉吴邪的头顶，“明天再买一个给你。”“那不一样。”吴邪的声音很轻，更像是自言自语。“那给你做一个。”张起灵从吴邪的话语中听出来几分含义，想了想道。吴邪抬起头看向张起灵，眼里带着点疑惑。张起灵并没有继续这个话题，只是告诉吴邪密室已经基本设定完毕，作为设计者之一的张起灵有权抢先感受，所以他来询问吴邪是不是想要第一个去体验。逻辑学系的推理密室早在打出广告的时候就已经火热了，更何况还有张起灵设计这样一个噱头，据说预约名额已经从校庆的第一天排到了最后一天，一票难求。吴邪一开始就参与了抢票，怎奈何实在是太火了，吴邪登录成功的时候已经售罄了，让他沮丧了好久。而张起灵现在则是把一个优厚的机会放到了他的面前，那双有些暗淡的眼睛又亮了起来。‘有些好哄。’张起灵在心里不禁莞尔。


	12. Chapter 12

（十一）

吴邪兴冲冲地做了第一个“试验品”，密室现在算是初步完工，各种机械传动还在测试阶段，所以本来至少应该四个人组队的密室，最后只是由张起灵带吴邪进入，同时还给他们配上通讯器以防万一。最近盗墓小说盛行，密室主题也是一个墓室破解的情节，吴邪在张起灵的帮助下把一套滑索的专用安全套装穿在身上，一边有一个逻辑学系的学生给他们准备了一本册子和一个电子的煤油灯。当大门缓缓关上的时候，密室里的光线暗了下来，吴邪不自觉地瑟缩了一下，微微往张起灵的方向靠近了一步。密室的主要设定和许多细节都来自于张起灵的设计，自然不能给吴邪过多的提示，只是仔细跟着人。  
进门后正对的是一条大概七八米的甬道，甬道的尽头是一扇敞开的门洞，在煤油灯不算太亮的光线下映出是一尊巨大的影子，甬道一侧点亮有昏黄的小型佛龛，有些空着，有些则有佛像，想来那个巨大的影子也是一尊佛像。吴邪提着煤油灯到了门洞口，就看到大佛的背后有一副对联……开始的进程都很顺利，张起灵带着的通信器也始终没有用上。吴邪找到了藏在下沉式石台里的钥匙，两人进到了水池边，上方是滑索，他们必须通过滑索到达对面的高台，然后再通过第二段滑索才能到达这个关卡的出口。为了达到逼真的效果，水池这里仍然是比较昏暗，只有水池里一盏灯，高台处影影绰绰看不分明。吴邪以前玩滑索都是有工作人员帮助操作的，而这里的滑索是需要自己抓住吊环通过滑索的自然重力划动的，这种还是他第一次使用。“我来示范一下。”张起灵看吴邪踌躇不前，以为他是不明白如何使用，于是率先扣好了安全锁将煤油灯挂在手臂上，双手抓住了滑索动作流畅，很快就滑到了高台上。张起灵解开安全锁，把煤油灯放到地上，随后拉动绳子把滑索的扣环送回吴邪那边。煤油灯的电池显然不足，昏黄的灯光本就照不出多远，现在更是忽明忽暗只能大概照出了高台上的景象，张起灵的脚下似乎是一个石柱高台，地方不大勉强够两人落脚。吴邪照着张起灵的样子扣好了安全锁，蜷缩起双脚划动起来，吴邪没有张起灵的身手，快到高台的时候已经感觉两条手臂快要挂不住了。接着就是下高台往出口去了，张起灵伸手勾起煤油灯打算继续打头阵，可就提灯的一晃之下竟然直接灭了，接着啪的一声，水池中间那个本来就不怎么明亮的灯也灭了。张起灵别在身上的通讯器此时响了起来，“张老师，电源跳闸了，我们马上切备用的，你们稍等一下。”“好。”张起灵的声音还是冷冷的，只不过回答完，他反手就把吴邪揽进了怀里，此刻的吴邪呼吸急促，整个人都有些微微颤抖。黑暗恐惧症，张起灵的脑中迅速的划过这么一个名词。“吴邪？”张起灵只感觉到衣襟又被攥紧了几分，接着吴邪带着点怪异感觉的声音响起，“小哥，让你看笑话了。”张起灵紧了紧环抱的手臂，将脸也凑近了吴邪，用尽可能缓和轻柔的声音回答吴邪，“没事，我在。”吴邪的身子明显震了一下，随后的确是放松了许多靠在了张起灵的身上。两个人沉默不语，张起灵始终一手环住吴邪的腰，一手轻轻抚着他的后背。黑暗恐惧症原本只是人类的一种本能，从心理学角度来讲，这是一种强迫症，黑暗恐惧具体点就是思维强迫，大部分人可以克服或者会极不明显，但是一些幼年受过类似刺激的人会表现得较为强烈，在陌生的黑暗环境中会极其紧张、焦虑、暴躁甚至控制不住的肌肉痉挛。通俗一点来说，就是自己的想象逼死了自己。“放松，吴邪。没事的，我在。”张起灵始终在吴邪耳边反反复复地低声说着。隔了大概十分钟，传来细碎的电流声，接着水池里的灯又恢复了光亮。重新回归的光明让吴邪整个人都差点软了下去，他有轻微的黑暗恐惧症这是在他进了大学才发现的，他们寝室正好处在整排楼的一个凹处，所以当夜晚的时候，房间里一旦熄灯几乎是没有任何光线。陌生的环境、伸手不见五指的黑暗使得吴邪的黑暗恐惧症瞬间爆发，还好同寝室里有人带了夜灯才让吴邪无法抑制的恐惧得以平复下来。吴邪后来仔细查了关于症状的相关信息，才知道自己有这样一种奇葩的强迫症，不过好在他的症状轻微，只会在极其陌生的环境下突遭黑暗才会发作，所以也没有怎么放在心上。却没想到密室中的一个小小事故，把这一切都完全暴露在了张起灵的面前。两人一前一后通过滑索到了出口，吴邪一落地，张起灵就上去帮他解开了安全锁，接着极为自然地牵起吴邪的手，直接把人带了出去。  
出了密室，重新沐浴在阳光里，吴邪有一种重获新生的感觉。张起灵在对那些学生交代着一些测试细节，哪怕在这时握着吴邪的手也始终没有松开，温热干燥的手掌温暖着吴邪有些凉的手心。回到宿舍里，张起灵就转进了厨房，吴邪呆呆地坐在客厅的沙发上平缓自己的情绪。直到手里被塞进了一杯温热的蜂蜜水，吴邪才抬起头，张起灵半蹲在吴邪的面前，“黑暗恐惧症。”吴邪无声地点了点头，张起灵接着问，“试过自己打开心结吗？”吴邪顿了顿后摇了摇头，有些疑惑地问：“可以的吗？我……我从书上看到的都是难以治愈的。”“并不严重，可以治疗。”张起灵看着吴邪的眼睛，“如果你愿意相信我，我帮你。”


	13. Chapter 13

（十二）

催眠治疗法从很大的程度上来说需要被治疗者的配合，张起灵就是要通过催眠来找出吴邪黑暗恐惧症的症结所在。训练室里的用具都被堆到了屋角并用白布遮盖，屋子里放上了一张软榻，软榻边有一把椅子，屋角放了扬声器。吴邪推开门的时候，感觉像是到了心理咨询室，扬声器里放着潺潺流水声，张起灵则坐在椅子上等着他。催眠其实没有想象中的神奇，需要被施术者的配合，不能有抵触情绪，完全地交付信任，否则催眠的效果可能就会大打折扣。吴邪乖乖躺在软榻上，但心里总免不了有些忐忑，张起灵就坐在他身边。吴邪本以为会马上开始，却没想张起灵却是跟他聊天，平日里少言寡语的人竟然跟自己聊天，吴邪感觉有点神奇。张起灵的语气缓和似乎有一种神奇的魔力，吴邪的意识慢慢放松下来，舒适的软榻、幽幽的流水声、轻缓的话语声……  
“爸爸，我想去看庙会。”粉嫩嫩的娃娃摇着一个中装男子的手，奶声奶气地提出要求。“小邪乖，今天你的叔叔们都回家来了，爸爸要招待，下次再带你去庙会。”“不嘛，不嘛。小邪今天就要去！”奶娃娃拽着人的衣摆左右摇晃起来。“小邪乖，明天，我们明天再去啊。”男人说着把孩子抱了起来，递给了一边的女子。眼看愿望不能达成了，奶娃娃的小嘴一瘪，原本就水汪汪的眸子里瞬间腾起了一片雾气，眼看就要哭出声了。“诶呦，大侄子这是咋啦？”一个有些熟悉的男声在一边响起。奶娃娃见了来人，瘪着小嘴道：“三叔，小邪想去看庙会。”“我还以为多大点事呢。”来人乐呵呵地抱过吴邪，对着他家大哥道：“我带他去吧，反正这里我也帮不上什么忙，晚饭前就回来。”吴一穷叹了口气，点头答应了。只见吴三省把吴邪架在脖子上，“走喽~”带着吴邪一串欢笑走远了。  
庙会办在隔壁村，离吴家说近不近，说远不远，隔着一座小山丘，以一般成年人的脚程大概也就半个小时的路程。村子里的庙会虽小，可是却对孩子有着无限的吸引力，套环、射靶、捞金鱼还有各种小食琳琅满目，吴家就这么一根独苗，自然是要什么有什么。吴邪正盯着一个摊子上的吹塑糖人猛看，吴三省的一个伙计却跑了过来，在他耳边低语了几句。吴三省皱了皱眉，低头看了看扒在摊位边上的吴邪，蹲下身问道：“小邪，喜不喜欢啊？”“喜欢！”吴邪眼睛眨也不眨地盯着手艺人吹糖。吴三省拿出几个钱递给吹糖人，“多吹几个，这娃先在您这呆会儿，我一会儿来领他。”“好嘞。”吴三省给的钱不少，手艺人自然就应承了下来。可小孩子的心性怎么可能持久，三个糖人已经算是耐心的了，吴邪拿到了一只小狗、一条龙和一只小猫后，就被隔壁的糯米糕摊位吸引了注意力，慢慢就蹭了过去，而手艺人则照顾着自己的生意，没有注意到娃娃的离开。吴邪有一张讨人喜欢的脸，隔壁卖糯米糕的老奶奶被他一个甜甜的奶奶哄得乐开了花，于是吴邪用一个糖猫和奶奶换一块糯米糕，接着是不远处的臭豆腐……所以当吴三省回来的时候，摊位上早就没有了吴邪的影子。  
他们出门的时候本就不早了，这会儿天色已经暗了下来，村里的人一般休息得早，所以这个当口庙会上的摊位已经陆续收摊了。可是这条人群稀疏的庙会通路上，却完全没有了吴邪的身影。这下把吴三省吓出了一身冷汗，他把自家小祖宗弄丢了。  
吴邪这边，小娃娃吃了一路有些困倦了才想起自己三叔，回头一看，哪里还有三叔的影子？可小娃儿也不害怕，只是自顾自吃着手里剩下的糕点。现在他所在的位置已经偏离了庙会的主道，灯火稀疏处吴邪突然听到背后有细小的啪塔啪塔声，回头一看，有只瘦骨嶙峋的小狗崽子跟在吴邪背后，吃着他一路落下来的糕点残渣。老吴家养狗出了名的，吴邪见狗狗可怜，想了想把手里最后的一小块糕点放到了地上，随后后退了几步。小狗崽子本已经后退了几步打算逃跑，却见眼前的人把吃食放到地上还退开了距离，实在是受不了食物的诱惑，一窜上前咬住食物转头就跑。吴邪见小狗跑了，竟也撒开小短腿跟着狗崽子跑了起来。就这样一个在前一个在后瞬间就跑没了影。等吴邪在小道上把狗崽子追丢了，才发现两侧除了树还是树，一片漆黑一丝光线也没有。黑暗中偶尔传来夜枭的鸣叫，静谧得可怕让人只觉得毛骨悚然，吴邪踉跄着退了几步，扭头往来路就跑，可是才跑出了没几步，就不知所措了。眼前是三条岔路，他刚才从哪条路跑过来，已经不记得了。小吴邪嘴一瘪，哇地一声哭了出来，极致的安静中回荡着奶娃娃的哭声，可等吴邪哭声小了下来就听得周围的草丛突然沙沙响了起来，这一惊非同小可，小娃娃吓得脸色苍白，不管不顾地撒开了小腿随便选一条道就跑了起来。  
吴家丢了长孙，可是天大的事情，连吴老狗都被惊动了。老爷子的拐棍在地上跺了三下，吓得吴三省一下子就跪了下来。“跪着有什么用？”老爷子的声音里带着点点怒意。“老二，去狗场！”老爷子也不管跪着的吴三省，让吴二白扶他去了狗场。当日吴家几乎放出了半数训练有素的狗，直到午夜时分才在另一个山头的半山腰上，找到了已经面无人色的吴邪。又饿又怕的吴邪被带回家当晚就发起了高烧，好几天才退下去。退烧后再也不敢晚上出门，晚上也不肯一个人睡，只要屋子里没有光亮就不停地哭闹。家里人只当是被吓坏了，于是好生哄了一段时间并没有放在心上。  
张起灵叹了口气，孩童时期是最容易因为这样那样的原因对将来造成无法估量的影响的，然而最让人无奈的是，这些情况很多时候还不会被人注意到。现在吴邪的年龄已经过了最佳的治疗时期，但好在问题并不严重，接下去恐怕就只能是以毒攻毒了。回想起治疗的过程，吴邪表示一点不想回忆起来，对于他来说简直是不堪回首，好在结果是好的。


	14. Chapter 14

（十三）

校庆期间，学校停课一周并且对外开放，所以也会有不少其他学校的学生来串校。只不过吴邪发现，张起灵除了第一天全体师生必须参加的校庆大会以外，就没有再出过门，似乎外面的欢乐都和他无关。吴邪除了一开始两天还兴致勃勃地出去玩，后来的日子也都缩在了书房里。两个人一个坐在书桌前，一个坐在书架前的靠椅上，没有一句交谈，气氛却自然舒适。自从催眠治疗开始，吴邪只觉得自己眼前的人是无所不能的，同时也对张起灵更是好奇，于是始终暗戳戳地观察。不要问他为什么不去套话而是用观察的，因为套话不成反被套什么的，他是说不出口的。  
就在校庆的最后一天，张起灵竟然破天荒地出门了，回来的时候带回了一叠资料。再后来，吴邪再去蹭逻辑学的课发现讲台上是个不认识的老师，而张起灵只是在讲台边的助教座位上坐着。吴邪怔了一下，不由皱了皱眉。他本以为校庆期间休课了的专业课和体能训练也并没有恢复原来的量，而是保持着一周各一堂的数量。更多的时间张起灵都埋头于书房里，抱着他的笔电敲敲打打，甚至会一个电话就打上一两个小时。吴邪不知道张起灵在忙些什么，只是隐隐地感觉到眼前的人就要离开了。这让吴邪的情绪有些低落，张起灵至今一个字都没有对他提起，似乎他最后只会得到一个通知，告知他需要换一个导师、需要重新迎接一个室友、需要跟张起灵说再见。他不知道张起灵要去哪里，但是也不想让对方感到他的忧郁，他努力每天都对着张起灵微笑，每天尽可能说些有意思的事情给张起灵听，每天努力扮演好以往的自己。张起灵一定会去更好的地方，带更优秀的学生，取得更多的成就。吴邪趴在自己的床上想着想着有些心酸，他的喜欢还没能说出口，就要和喜欢的人说再见了。‘深呼吸，吴邪。你可以的，不能让小哥看出你的情绪，不能让小哥担心了。’吴邪闭上眼，把眼角的湿意生生憋了回去。‘小哥不告诉自己，也许就是怕这突然的转变会让自己无法适应，不能让他的良苦用心白费了。’  
这边吴邪努力安抚着自己的情绪，那边张起灵的邮箱里终于收到了回信。得到了满意的答复，他合上了笔电下楼去了厨房。准备了一桌的饭菜后敲响了吴邪的房门，屋里的人闷闷地应了一声。坐到餐桌前，张起灵发现对面的人在看到一桌饭菜后愣了一下，随后眼底里有一种被压抑着的悲泣情绪在流淌，他的确读懂了吴邪的情绪，但是……为什么？因为饭菜？他不着痕迹地快速扫了一遍桌上的食物，都符合吴邪平日里的口味，并没有什么问题。吴邪此时已经坐到了位置上，扬起一个笑容，开始吃饭。夹菜的频率比平时高了不止一点，筷子扒饭的声响也大了不少，拒绝抬头看向他的方向，呼吸里带着粘稠。‘怎么了？’张起灵很想问，但又怕吴邪拒绝给出答案。吴邪的思路很多时候天马行空，连他都猜不透，现在他分明感觉到了吴邪的难过，却又不知道如何开口才好。本来有些上扬的情绪，在看到吴邪的表现后荡然无存。餐后收拾碗筷的时候，两个人的手指一触，当啷一声，吴邪手里的碗就在地上砸了个粉碎。他立刻蹲下身去收拾却被张起灵挡开，没想到就这么一个动作似乎触到了吴邪的什么地方，他整个眼圈都瞬间红了。“你怎么了？”张起灵捉住吴邪的肩头，低声问。“没……没什么。”吴邪始终低着头不愿看他一眼。“如果你这样的表现还不能称为有事的话，那怎么样才能算？”“我……”沉默，‘对不起，小哥。我没有扮演好自己的角色，让你担心了；对不起，小哥。我会好起来的，我可以的；对不起，小哥。我会把这份喜欢好好的收藏在心底，不会让它成为你前行的负担。不知道很久以后，你再次绽放异彩时，还能不能记得我这样一个平庸的、曾经相处过短短几个月的学生。其实……不记得也没有关系，你会有更好的学生、更适合你的敢于说喜欢的人。’吴邪只是紧咬着嘴唇，把所有的难过都咽下去，他已经表现得太过明显了，他不能绊住张起灵的脚步。以前听过一句话，喜欢你是我一个人的事情。原来听着觉得是一个第三者不负责任的叫嚣，现在却觉得是如此的残忍。张起灵，喜欢你，只能是我一个人的事。你不需要知道，因为那是我一个人的故事。  
吴邪倔强地站在那里，不愿抬头，也不愿说话。可那张已经有些憋红了的脸却已经告诉了张起灵他的难过。不愿意看自己，很好，问题就在自己身上。张起灵开始飞快的回忆这段时间发生的所有事情，这么想来吴邪的情绪变化并不是只有这两天，而是从校庆后开始的。减少了蹭课、降低了去书房的频率，细细一想张起灵发现自己这几天忙于各种准备，的确忽略了不少东西。记忆回溯，最早的异样起源于校庆的最后一天。张起灵在心里叹了口气，把吴邪拉到客厅示意他等着就转身上楼。‘要摊牌了吗？’吴邪望着人的背影，他的长相也算是标致再加上性情温和，免不了受到一些姑娘家甚至男孩子的青睐，可是吴邪在这方面迟钝得可以，所以在他自己意识到喜欢上张起灵之前，他的情史可以说是一片空白。可是这个让他投入全部真心的感情，还没能来得及开花就要凋零了。张起灵抱着笔电下楼来，熟练地打开进入邮箱界面，点开了一个邮件，随即将方向一转，屏幕面对吴邪。吴邪有些不解地看了他一眼，张起灵却也不说话，只是示意他看屏幕。  
屏幕上显示的是一个全英文的邮件，大致内容就是：一个世界级的教育组织将举办一场盛大的学术交流和研讨活动，活动将在这个组织的一艘豪华游轮上举行。组织方要求每一位受邀的师者都带上自己的一名弟子参与，活动的主旨主要是让师者互相交流教育经验和让学生之间也进行多方交流，以便日后的全球性沟通。说白了，有些类似于联谊，只是联谊的目的不是为了婚配而是为了学术的大融通。吴邪看完之后，抬头看向张起灵，他以为张起灵会解释一下自己正在忙着要去参加这个活动的准备工作，所以这段时间是在进行交接的工作，从邮件来看活动为期是三个月，这不是找个老师来顶几堂课那么简单的。可没想到张起灵见他看完了，鼠标一点又打开了另一封邮件。邮件的内容让吴邪的心里炸开了花，邮件的发件人是Z大的校长，内容是同意张起灵带吴邪去参加这次活动，会帮两人做好相关的课业安排，发件日期是今天。“本想一会儿告诉你的。”张起灵感受到吴邪身上情绪的变化，淡淡道，“校长本建议我找一个以前毕业的学生，但我觉得你更合适。当然，这要看你的决定。”顿了顿他又试探到：“你愿意吗？吴邪。”这一刻除了点头，吴邪根本做不出其他的选择。他的小哥是帮他做好了所有可能的准备，摆在他的面前，只问他要不要。  
你怎么能那么好，让我怎么舍得不喜欢你。


	15. Chapter 15

（十四）

张起灵在吴邪面前蹲下了身，“以后有什么可以直接问，不要憋在心里。”“好！”吴邪望着张起灵那双深沉的眸子，心里满是欢喜，什么委屈、难过早就抛到了九霄云外。但是有些时候，太高兴也是容易发生‘事故’的，吴邪一开心，鬼使神差的就说出了口，“小哥，我好喜欢你啊。”话一出口，两个人都愣了一下，吴邪瞬间就涨红了脸，从沙发上蹦了起来，绕过茶几就想跑。却没想被张起灵直接挡住了去路，一头就撞进了人怀里，张起灵双臂一圈直接就把人圈在身前。吴邪急忙用手撑住张起灵的胸口，眼神飘忽地低声解释，“我……我……我就是……”他还没组织好语言却感觉到手下的胸膛轻轻震动了几下，头顶传来低低的笑，随后耳边响起张起灵那如同带着魔力般磁性的嗓音：“傻瓜。”吴邪想要抬头看，却被张起灵整个压进了怀里。‘傻瓜，你是，我也是。’张起灵自认为在心理学方面有些研究，可是真的事到临头了，才发现什么分析、什么判断都是虚的。他的确感受到了吴邪流露出来的爱慕，也在这生活中的点滴相处后，暖了心动了情。可是冷静如他、理智如他，也会有踌躇彷徨、不敢确认的时候。曾经以为自己可以从容面对一切，可当那张阳光的脸庞刻印进他的眼底时，他犹豫了。吴邪是真的喜欢自己的吗？会不会只是出于仰慕？会不会是自己的错觉？是不是自己的一厢情愿？吴邪能不能接受他的感情？他可不可以拥有吴邪？人们说恋爱中的人，总是自相矛盾、患得患失，一点也没错。不敢确认，害怕被拒绝，谁也逃不过，哪怕他张起灵也不能免俗。松开吴邪的后脑勺，手指挑起人的下巴，轻轻附上双唇，落下郑重的一吻。“我也喜欢你，吴邪。你愿意以结婚为前提，和我交往吗？”您呼叫的吴邪已蓝屏死机，请等待重启。吴邪严重怀疑自己是在梦游，这话竟然出自张起灵之口，入他之耳，总感觉不可能。他伸手在自己脸上用力掐了一把，嘶—— 张起灵有些无奈的帮人揉着脸颊，掐自己也不知道收着点力气。其实吴邪的怀疑他能够理解，他们两个都早已心生情愫，只是吴邪的掩饰能力比较差，表现得更为明显，而他则藏得更好些。在那块被掐得红红的脸颊上啄了一口，就感到怀里的人一震，随后迅速埋首在自己的肩头怎么也不肯抬起来了。两个人相拥着抱了好一会儿，张起灵才听到吴邪弱弱地答复：“我……我愿意的。”  
两个互相喜欢却又互相隐藏的人终于互通心意了，真是可喜可贺。接下去的日子，吴邪也接到了学校方面通知他参加活动的邮件以及相关的活动须知。白天的课程基本都暂停了，除了跟着张起灵去办各种手续以外基本上就是给屋子里的家具都罩上白布和整理行李，三天后他们就要出发。当天凌晨当吴邪拖着行李箱看着张起灵锁上寝室大门的时候，突然有一种不舍的情绪涌上心头。这间宿舍里有他的纠结、难过、欢乐和心动，在这里他有了爱人，这里给了家一般的感受，他望着现在已经被窗帘挡严实的窗口，总觉得再也不会回来一般。张起灵此时已经走到了他的身边，伸手接过吴邪拖着的行李箱，“走吧。我们很快就会回来的。”吴邪点点头，最后又回头看了一眼才跟上了张起灵的脚步。  
两人到达码头大厅，马上就有人迎了上来，确认了身份后引他们去办理行李交运，再领他们去海关通关。吴邪还是第一次上这样的豪华游轮，通过旋梯领了船卡打开房门的时候，吴邪怔了怔。组织方要求师生尽可能是同性，吴邪只是以为是需要两人一间，可没想到房间是复式套房，就是有两间卧室自带卫生间的那种。“现在的游轮都那么豪华吗？”吴邪有些难以置信。张起灵跟在他身后进门，解释道：“为了方便师生互相照应。”套房进门的过道一侧是洗手间，斜对面也就是过道的尽头是一个酒水吧，再往里是一个靠墙的长沙发，沙发对面是挂壁式的电视，再往外则是通透的玻璃移门，外面是一个小小的阳台。在沙发靠近走廊这一侧由一个低矮的玻璃隔断和走廊隔出了一间卧室，隔断边的玻璃旋转楼梯则通向二层的另一间敞开式卧室。套房的受光非常好，哪怕吴邪现在趴在松软的床上，也能感受到阳光的沐浴。“你要睡哪边？”张起灵把刚送来的行李打开，将衣物都整齐挂好，又把洗梳用品都摆进卫生间，见吴邪还趴在一层的床上一动不动就随口问了一句。床上的人却突然像是被戳到了什么地方，一下子弹了起来。吴邪的反应过于强烈，张起灵不禁多看了他几眼，就见人抓着自己的衣摆揉搓了几下，咬了咬嘴唇，似乎是下定了什么决心，低声道：“那个小哥，我……我还是怕，不是……也不是很怕……就是……就是……”他微微抬眼看了张起灵一眼，见对方正看着自己一下子把头埋得更低了几分。张起灵已经明白了他的意思，他本人是大家公认的冷漠典范，不会开玩笑更不会捉弄人，可是吴邪却让张起灵第一次有了捉弄一下人的欲望。看着吴邪的样子，他决定顺应自己的心，便道：“你喜欢一层的话，我就睡上面。”说着作势要上楼，眼角立刻瞥见吴邪有些委屈地鼓起了脸颊。“我不是这个意思。”吴邪的声音小小的，带着几分低落。但当他抬头看向站在楼梯最后一梯上的张起灵时，却见对方眼眸中擎着笑意，向他伸出一只手来。  
活动开始的第一周，组织方没有任何的安排，只是让大家自由活动，为的就是让大家能够通过这段时间先互相熟悉一下。吴邪很快就和其他的学生打成了一片，而张起灵则在短短几天之内把游轮里的大致情况都摸了个遍。这本来只是他的一种下意识行为，从没想过有一天这会是一条生路。


	16. Chapter 16

（十五）

游轮一共七层，一层是船舱区域，用来堆放物资；二层是餐厅层和演出层，给参与活动的师生以及船员用餐使用并会有一些魔术或者歌舞、杂技类演出；三层是甲板层也是商品层，集中了商店和娱乐设施甚至还有一个露天的游泳池；四层级以上才是房间。这些都是官方给的资料里写清楚的，甚至还加上了一些简单的船体剖面图，标注了安全出口和甲板救生艇甚至还有船上搭载的一艘快艇位置都有。不过张起灵转了一圈之后，找到了几个没有被标注内容的地方。在三层商品区，有几扇拉着窗帘贴着半透明色纸的圆形小窗，它们并不属于任何一个店铺，按正常的游轮配置，这里面应该是内舱房，只是显然这次活动的组织方没有将它们当做分配的住处。张起灵通过安全通道到达了内舱房的走廊，可是那边过道上却铁将军把门，锁是比较传统的挂锁。每个层面除了房间以外，还有一个公用的洗手间，三个小单间和一个小杂物间。房间层面都没有铺设地毯，水磨石的地面光滑锃亮，房间的隔音效果也很不错。  
吴邪则认识了好几个同一层面的学生，这些学生可以说来自五湖四海，学的技艺也是五花八门。大到天文学、物理学、化学等极其有名的大学科，小到印章手工刻制、贴金箔、珐琅掐丝等冷门又细碎的手艺。他把这些都当做话题晚上开心地告诉了张起灵，显然和大家相处融洽。吴邪可能不知道，他心情好的时候整个人都会散发出欢乐的情绪，让周围的人也跟着快乐起来。张起灵看着吴邪那张阳光灿烂的脸，觉得房间里都明亮了许多。船在一个小时之前离港，这次其实也算是一种福利活动，组织方一共邀请了500对师徒，现在登记上船的一共是462对，相对于这巨大的游轮还真是有点少。“小哥，你会什么乐器吗？”吴邪窝在张起灵怀里问。张起灵给了吴邪一个疑问的眼神，吴邪就接着道：“今天遇到的学生里，还有学乐器的，说是老师得过一个什么帕什么尼奖。”“是帕格尼尼国际小提琴大赛的奖项。”“对！对！对！就是这个！”“这是世界知名的国际小提琴大赛，获奖者都有相当的功底。”“这样啊……”“睡吧。”“可是……”吴邪的话没能说完，就被张起灵按着后脑勺揽紧在怀关上了灯。  
“老师，您看，这里可以看到星星呢！”  
“果然很漂亮吧。”  
“老师，您说，等船到了公海上，可不可以看到银河？”  
吴邪最后也没能问出张起灵到底会不会乐器，而张起灵一早就去了驾驶室，吴邪则跟刚认识的几个学生混在一起。他们几个都是亚洲人，文化比较接近也就更容易相处。几人决定把每个层面都逛一下，四层以上标注的是住舱还有就是休息室，每层的休息室主题都不同，他们六层的主题是图书馆，里面罗列了很多学科著名著作的原版。他们几个人商量决定下楼，先从四楼开始，几人坐观光电梯下楼。电梯门一开，一个穿着白色西服套装的年轻男子正半倚在观光电梯的扶手上，半侧身对着电梯门。由于游轮上的活动区域登记都需要船卡，所以他的胸口挂着蓝色的船卡，吴邪无意中扫了一眼，‘杰克先生’。电梯很快就到了四层，吴邪跟着几个人出了电梯。那个男子也没有伸手来关门，只是等着电梯门自行关闭。这时，一个学音乐的学生微微仰头示意了一下那个隔着观光电梯玻璃看着外面景象的年轻男子，压低声音道：“你们知不知道他。”看到其他人疑惑的神色，那人接着道：“听说，他是他老师的唯一衣钵传人，他老师似乎是死于……”他做了一个杀头的姿势，又在电梯门关闭中轻轻补充道：“说是当时他也在场，但是没敢出声，才留得一命。”几人回头看着已经继续下降的电梯，又回头看看那个学生有些不信地问道：“真的假的？”“当然是真的！”被质疑显然不太高兴，随后有摆了摆手道：“你们不知道也正常，一开始他可是嫌疑人，后来反正不知道怎么排除了嫌疑，可是因为他没有看清犯人的脸，而且据说现场被打扫过，所以至今还是悬案。本来我也不知道的，但是他好端端学的天文，后来突然改学了音乐，很好奇就打听了一下。听说他是个孤儿，是被他当初的那个老师收养，所以就跟了老师的姓。”说着耸了耸肩，“你别说，有些人就是老天的宠儿，他明明是半路出家学的音乐，结果现在也算是有点成就的指挥家了，只是年纪轻轻就已经不怎么上台了，只致力于带学生，而且特别喜欢跟自己同名的学生。”“你这么一说，我好像见过他的学生。”另一个男生似乎想起了什么，皱了皱眉才缓缓道：“我记得我跟老师上船的时候，有一个跟他长得挺像也叫杰克的学生排在我们后面，我还听见登记的船员跟他说什么老师在找他什么的。”音乐生耸耸肩，表示不知道。  
他们到了休息室的位置，话题就此打住，注意力又转移到了休息室的主题上。四楼是网吧，五楼是健身室而七楼则是游艺室。游艺室显然是人最多的，学生嘛，玩心这种东西是没法控制的，更何况难得有机会这样明目张胆地玩，很快几个人就融入到了那些已经闹成一团的人里。吴邪也跟着闹了一会儿，就打算离开，却没想其中一个男生过来拉他去帮忙。吴邪一头雾水，被拉过去才发现是起了争执，现在一边是他们三四个亚洲的学生，一边一看就是欧美的学生，大概有五六个人。吴邪注意到那几个欧美生身后有一个看上去和刚才那个老师挺像的学生，整个人看上去有些瑟瑟缩缩的，黑头发蓝眼睛明显是个混血儿。“我们人齐了，五对五，飞镖决胜负，一人三镖，谁的总数大为胜，我们一共五个人，五局三胜。”亚洲生这边领头的一个道。吴邪一头雾水，谁跟你说我是来帮忙的？你还没问过我呢！对方那边几道目光在他身上扫了一圈，带着些轻蔑。“行！”那个带头的欧美生率先出手，三支飞镖出手，两支正中红心，一支二十分三倍区。他一脸傲慢地看了看这边，“看清楚了吗？”随后几步过去，把飞镖拔了下来，一边交给了下一个人，一边道：“该你们了。”‘所以，你们为什么认为我会玩这个？’吴邪有些不解，他从来没有玩过这东西，也没有表现出过兴趣，为什么会把他拖来帮忙？他百思不得其解。就他走神的当口，已经到了最后一轮，那个带头的欧美生直接一把把那个瑟缩在人群后的男生拉到前面，用力拍了一下他的后脑勺，“躲什么！还不快去！”现在是平局，如果吴邪和这个男生是平局，那么就要计算环数。如果是那样的话，亚洲生这边还微微领先。那个男生看上去唯唯诺诺，但出手却很稳，两支二十分三倍区和一支红心，这个结果已经让吴邪这边一片黯淡，那么好的成绩，除非吴邪能够射中一样的结果或者更好的结果才行。领头的那个欧美学生更是对着吴邪左手竖起大拇指随后内翻，将拇指朝下。吴邪只是笑笑，而那个投了飞镖的混血儿却不然，没有丝毫高傲的神色，只是很自然地后退了一步，让吴邪站到了投掷的位置上，还有些腼腆地对他友善地笑了笑。吴邪回以一笑，随后低头看了看躺在左手里的三个飞镖，右手拿起一枚掂了掂分量，他的一连串举动引来了欧美生们的一团哄笑。吴邪并不以为意，只是又抬头目测了一下距离和高度，随即一扬手，飞镖就脱手而出，不等那一镖中的，第二支、第三支相继飞出。后两支飞镖明显偏离了中心的位置，又引来了一阵笑声，只是这笑声才开始就如同被扼住了咽喉般戛然而止。只见后两支飞镖在空中划出两道微微的弧度，竟然和第一支同时中的，三支飞镖镖尾交错，整整齐齐地插在了二十分的三倍区里。愣了好几秒，亚洲生这边才突然爆发出了欢呼声。吴邪转头发现那几个欧美生已经转头离开了，便转头也打算走。可一转身，那个混血儿上前一步，有些软软地嗓音不太流利地道：“你好厉害！怎么做到的？”吴邪在心里摊了摊手，他家小哥无所不能，在发现吴邪不擅长攻击之后，就教了很多逃跑的手法，还有……还有就是如何利用地上的可利用资源来击打对方的腿部，拖延对方的追击。他没有玩过飞镖，可是这种击打的原理是一样的，更何况他原来需要打的可是移动靶，现在的飞镖只是固定靶，容易了许多。但他肯定不能这么说，于是耸耸肩道：“小时候特别喜欢戳气球，嗯……你知道戳气球吗？就是用类似于飞镖一样的短箭射气球，射爆就能得到礼物的那种。”混血儿的眼睛亮亮的，显然很感兴趣，两人就这样聊了起来。  
“我叫杰克，学音乐的。”  
“我叫吴邪，学文学的。”


	17. Chapter 17

（十六）

两人聊得很是投机，虽然杰克的中文不标准，很多时候只能连说带比划，可并没有影响他们之间的交流。两人意犹未尽，吴邪从杰克口中知道了那个带头的欧美生叫卡洛斯，因为老师得到了诺贝尔奖的提名，所以一直都嚣张跋扈。“他好像……嗯……不太喜欢你？”吴邪小心翼翼地问。杰克腼腆地笑了笑，“好像是我老师看不起他的作风，教育了他几句。”“不是看不起他的作风，你用得不恰当，杰克。应该是看不上他的行为。”吴邪也笑着指出他的问题。“啊，是吗？中文果然很难啊……”杰克挠了挠头。“我也觉得英语很难啊。”“这个是不是就是你们说的，术业有专攻？”吴邪被逗得快笑趴下了。“我老师可严格了，这次能跟他出来，真是荣幸。你知道吗？吴邪。老师看上去很温和，可是严厉起来让人根本不敢和他对视，最主要老师会把课程排得很满，有时候压力还真的挺大。”杰克说起他老师的时候，眼睛里充满了憧憬和敬畏。两人又聊了会儿，杰克把吴邪送到了电梯边，两人才分别。电梯门关上的一瞬吴邪觉得杰克的眼中闪过了一道光，却不等他细看，门就已经合上电梯缓缓下降。  
“老师，您说的一点也不错，这个世界上的人和人是不一样的，就像这些星星。”  
“有些人口无遮拦，有些人飞扬跋扈，有些人温文有礼……不同的人也会得到别人不同的对待，这不是给出回馈人的问题，而是他们自己的问题。”  
“呵呵……”  
“小哥，你今天去船长室见到船长吗？”吴邪坐在沙发上看着开门进来的张起灵，张起灵还没有回答只是示意吴邪起身跟他去餐厅用餐。两人一路下了楼，在二楼的餐厅层找了一家提供中餐的餐厅，吴邪的座位背对着外面，此刻他正在跟张起灵说起他今天遇到的杰克，本来坐在他对面专注于吴邪所说内容的张起灵却微微抬眼，现在是用餐的时间段，隔着玻璃能看到许多来来往往的人群，张起灵往一个方向瞟了过去，什么都没有。就在刚才他分明感受到了来着这个方向的注视，可是现在那里却空无一人，仿佛刚才关注的目光只是张起灵的错觉。他不着痕迹地垂下眼帘，帮吴邪盛出了一碗汤推到人面前，继续听着对方的讲述。张起灵以前的空闲时间除了运动锻炼、看书或者盯着天花板放空，现在则是听吴邪说话、看着吴邪。刚才的那道目光不是冲自己的，而是吴邪。张起灵自信自己的感觉绝对没有错，出于他的敏锐也出于吴邪的关注。午后吴邪正和张起灵在甲板上散步，迎面就看到了当初在电梯上遇到的那个杰克先生，吴邪发现那个混血儿杰克跟他有几分相像。两人的目光相遇，吴邪自然地扬起了一个微笑，对方楞了一下才微微点了点头和他们两人擦肩而过。整个下午的时候，张起灵都和吴邪在一起，但是那个视线再也没有出现。张起灵并没有打算在自己确认之前告诉吴邪，只是更多地留意吴邪周围的人群。有的时候人的直觉真是一种可怕的东西，特别是像张起灵这样的人。  
游轮即将进入公海区域，但两边的海浪交界导致船的摇晃频率和幅度增加了不少，有一部分的人出现了些微的晕船现象，导致医疗室人满为患。最后组织方做了全船广播，将把防晕船药分发到每一间房间，请大家回房等待。当然全船分发这种事情，光靠船员是难以完成的，自然也有不少的学生和老师参与其中。吴邪和张起灵也在其中，吴邪还遇到了卡洛斯和杰克已经当初的那个学音乐的亚洲生林仲其。大家分工合作，很快就分发完毕，吴邪也领了他们的一份后跟着张起灵离开。“小哥，医师说不晕船也可以吃了预防，你要吃吗？”吴邪回了屋子，看着透明小瓶子里的四五颗晕船药，晃着瓶子问张起灵。张起灵摇了摇头，把吴邪手里的瓶子接了过来，塞到了他们行李箱里的一个口袋中，“先收着，如果晕船再吃。”  
“老师，您晕船吗？要吃药？我把药领来了。”  
“是药三分毒哦~话是这样说的吧。”  
小小的药瓶被晃了晃，发出药片撞击瓶身的清脆声响，在小小的船舱里回荡。


	18. Chapter 18

（十七）

第二天，船就进入了公海区域，海浪的影响明显降低了很多。虽然如此，为了防止仍有晕船现场的出现，组织方还是打算第二次分发药物。这次不需要送上门了，只是在医务室门口放了小桌，让大家领取后登记房号即可。吴邪坐在登记桌边百无聊赖地转着笔，可能因为前一天的摇晃比较严重，很多人都起得也比较迟，现在已经临近中午，药品才陆陆续续的都被领走了，只是……吴邪看了看名单上还有三个房间是空的，一个是他自己的，一个是杰克的，还有一个是那个叫林仲其的音乐生。杰克的楼层吴邪没有去过，也跟那些欧美生不太熟，所以没有找人问。至于林仲其那边，吴邪脑中回忆起来他们几个在电梯边被告知杰克先生过往的那一瞬，林仲其说起杰克没能挺身而出阻止凶手时，神色中带着一点鄙夷。吴邪晃晃脑袋把这些甩出去，他看着名单上林仲其的名字，住在林仲其附近的几个人他都问了个遍，也有人帮忙去敲了门，可是却始终没有听到房间里有什么动静，像是没有人。去哪儿了？没听到广播？不会啊……就在此时，二层突然传来一阵喧闹，吴邪的好奇心被吊了起来，他站起身跑到一边的玻璃围栏边往下望去，瞬间就惊呆了。一个身上满是血污的白衣人正躺倒在二层楼梯出口附近。医务室在三层，那人一身雪白的衬衣，一头金色的短发，虽然因为倒地时头发散乱在脸上，可是显然是杰克先生！人群在他的周围围成一个圈，却都不敢靠近。医务室里的两个医生匆匆从吴邪的身后跑过，冲下楼去，显然是得到了通知。不一会儿，人就被抬了上来安置在医疗室，医生做了检查，发现他身上没有任何外伤，也没有口腔或者鼻腔出血的迹象。血是从哪里来的？  
“他没事吧。”吴邪被张起灵按着肩膀带到医疗室门外，以免妨碍医师的检查。张起灵摇了摇头，神色却有些凝重。果不其然，七楼传来了一声惨叫，接着就是一片尖叫声。两人快步上楼，就看到一个金发女生，背靠着走廊的玻璃围栏，惊恐得不断尖声惊叫，双腿努力蹬着，似乎想要继续后退，而周围几个学生已经被赶来的老师捂住了眼睛。吴邪发现那个坐在地上的女生正对着一间房门大敞的房间，而从房间里延伸出一条暗色的污渍，空气中弥漫着淡淡地血气。房间里一个人高马大的男老师跑了出来，“死……死……死……”他的双唇不停地在颤抖，面上没有人色，显然惊恐到了极致。张起灵皱了皱眉，快步绕过人和地上的污渍进了屋，屋里血腥气更胜，污渍的痕迹从旋梯上蜿蜒而下。现在谁也不会把它当做是污渍了，是血！一路从二层的开放式房间里蜿蜒而下，张起灵仔细看了看台阶上的痕迹，避开了几处血迹直接上楼，吴邪正下意识地跟在他的身后。二楼的景象映入眼帘的一瞬，张起灵就反手把吴邪的眼睛挡了起来。吴邪张大了嘴，却连一声尖叫都发不出来。纯白的被子下盖着一具身首异处的尸体，尸体的主人是昨天还跟吴邪他们一起帮忙分发药物的杰克。他的眼睛闭着，头枕在枕头上，如果不是喉颈处喷溅出的鲜血和狰狞地切口，他看上去就像是安安静静地睡着了一样。“别看，我们下楼。”张起灵几乎是挟着吴邪下了楼，转到门口遇上了赶来的船长和医师。“尽快联系警方。”张起灵神色肃然地扔下了一句。  
张起灵把吴邪带回了房间，才松开捂在他眼睛上的手。吴邪整个人都在颤抖，惊恐、无措，那双原本清澈的眼眸里净是这样的情绪。张起灵把人环紧在怀，低声安抚。‘怎么会这样！怎么会这样！’吴邪不敢相信刚才自己亲眼所见的一切，一个活生生的，昨天还跟自己一起聊天的人，转眼就变成了一具冰凉的尸体。‘是谁？是谁！为什么要这么做！’吴邪双手抓紧着张起灵后背的衣物，泪水终于从眼眶中滑落。虽然只是短短的几天，可是杰克给他留下了深刻的印象，温和有礼、友善敦厚，却得到的是这样的对待。张起灵轻抚着吴邪的后背，“没事的吴邪，警方会给他一个公道的。”“嗯。”吴邪带着哭腔的声音低低的。敲门声却在此刻响了起来，张起灵皱了皱眉，接着直接环住吴邪的腰把人带起身，扶到了一层的那张床铺的内侧坐好。安排好这一切，才走到房门口，将安全搭扣扣上，才拉开了房门。门外站着船长和安保队长，船长更是满头大汗神色有些张皇，张起灵确认了来人后，才将门又掩上了一下放开搭扣请人进来。两人一进门，船长就低声道：“张先生，船上的通讯设施被破坏了！”“海事电话呢？”“电话被砸毁了。”张起灵没有再问，直接掏出了手机，打开。没有信号，张起灵皱起了眉头。“信号屏蔽。”“是的，我们试过了，没有一种手机信号可以接收。”“快艇呢？”“快艇？”张起灵呼了口气，“快艇去最近的港口求助。”“我们马上去！张先生，我知道您……”“我现在只是个普通的教授而已。”张起灵似乎知道对方想要说什么，直接就打断了对方的话头，顿了顿才接着道，“让大家尽可能成群结队活动，晚上注意门窗，可以的话多人合住。”船长似乎有些泄气，最后只能带着安保队长离开了。  
医务室里，杰克先生终于也醒了过来。他的神色没有了初遇的淡然，满是惊慌。说话也有些颠三倒四，医师想给他一些镇静药物，却得到了激烈的反抗。医师实在没有办法，只能由他去了。  
夜色沉沉，明月如钩。  
“呵呵……都是我的，谁都不可能抢走，谁都不能……”  
这一切竟然只是噩梦的开始。快艇的零部件被损毁，好在船上有备用的，大概一两天就可以修复。在杰克被杀之后，那间房间被隔离了开来，人心惶惶。很多人提出让游轮就近靠岸，船长查看了海图，很遗憾的发现他们现在的情况，最近的港口就只有出发港，可是也需要起码三天以上。也就是说，在这三天之内，这九百多人将于一个未知的杀手同船共度。杰克先生显然是第一怀疑对象，自己的学生就死在自己面前，却到近中午才满身是血的出现，这本就不符合常理。而且据船上的安保事后查看表示，门窗完好没有什么撬动的痕迹，最重要的是——学生就睡在他的上层，需要上去必然会路过一层的旋梯，那么为什么他还活着。为了大家接下去几天的安全，安保和一些自发的组织起来的心理学和逻辑学这些略微沾一点边的专业教授，都被邀请去现场查看，提出对于现在还躺在医务室里的杰克先生的处理意见。当然如果可以的话，圈出凶手的范围甚至找到凶手则更好。  
现实是不可能像侦探小说那样的，什么过了十几天路人还能记住当初的场景，怎么可能。现在船上没有任何可以借用的工具，除了体表的探查什么都做不了。张起灵显然也在受邀之列，几个人进屋后其他几人就往楼上去了，可张起灵却站在客厅里，左右打量。最后目光落在了一层床头柜的一个杯子和一边的小药瓶上，杯子里还有小半杯水，他俯身嗅了嗅就皱起了眉头，随后蹲下身仔细数了数药瓶里的药丸数量。随后才仔细避开旋梯上的血迹上了楼，床头也有一个一模一样的水杯，他也俯身嗅了一下。几个教授有些不明所以的看着他，但谁也不愿意在这样的现场多逗留，就匆匆下楼了。“苯二氮卓类。”这是张起灵跟出来后的第一句话。“苯二氮卓？安定？”一个化学专业的教授疑惑到。“不知道具体是什么，但是杯子里有苯二氮卓类的气味。”那个化学教授马上折返回去，“的确是。”  
“也就是说他是被人先下了镇静剂后在昏睡中被杀的！那他的老师就更可疑了。”  
“那个老师的杯子里也有同样的气味，虽然比学生的要淡一些。”  
“这……”  
“从医务室的表现来看，他的确像是有过量使用安定类药物的痕迹，动作失调、肌无力、语言不清、嗜睡以及最初还伴有轻度昏迷症状。”  
“那应该不是他，可能是凶手没有把握好量，才让他逃过一劫。”  
几人还没能讨论出什么结果，船长脸色惨白地跑了过来。“有一名叫林仲其的学生失踪了。”


	19. Chapter 19

（十八）

“呵呵……既然喜欢说话，就多说点。”  
几个老师有些惊愕地看着船长，一时之间气氛压抑到了极点，就在几人呆愣之际，张起灵却是快步从安全通道下楼，敲起了自己的房门。一短两长停顿一下再是一长两短一长，门内一片安静，张起灵不自觉握紧了放在门把手上的手掌。随后他听到门内有轻微的脚步声，接着门内传来两长两短的敲击，张起灵回敲了一短两长，才听到门锁嗒的一声被打开。转动把手，张起灵推开门，看到吴邪就站在自己面前，才缓缓吐出一口气。  
“小哥？你怎么了？”吴邪长时间的和张起灵相处已经非常了解对方，在别人看来简单的吐出一口气，吴邪却从中感觉到了张起灵有着些微的紧张。张起灵并不说话，只是伸手就把吴邪揽进了怀里，过了一会儿才到：“有一名学生失踪了。”“失踪？”吴邪抬起脸来看向张起灵。“嗯，刚得到的消息，学生叫林仲其。”“林仲其！”吴邪的声音一下子就拔高了。“你认识？”“那个学音乐的，小哥，你还记的吗？那天回来我……”“那个跟你们说了杰克先生往事的学生？”“对，对，就是他……”吴邪突然顿了顿，接着声音变得有几分颤抖，“小哥，我突然想起来，杰克的样子……他的样子……跟林仲其说的样子……几乎一样！”张起灵不禁皱了皱眉，他飞速地回忆了一下吴邪跟他说起时的场景，满地的血迹、仔细盖好的被子、苯二氮卓的气味……，的确非常相似。但是知道当初那个场景的人，一个现在躺在医务室里，另一个失踪，死去的那个会不会也是知情人？如果是，那么为什么要杀死这些知情人？船上是不是还有其他知情人？一瞬间念头闪过，没有任何其他的信息，直接下这样的判断是不是太想当然了？张起灵把自己的念头按下，轻声安慰吴邪：“可能是巧合。”“那林仲其……”张起灵拉着吴邪一起出门，“先不要下结论，我们去找船长，看看能不能发动更多的人去找。”‘如果现在就能找到，也许还能有一线生机。’张起灵把最后一句话藏在了心里，因为他隐隐觉得事情恐怕已经向着最糟糕的方向在发展。  
两人上楼去找船长，发现安保已经封掉了出事的房间，现在几个老师得出的结论也就是杰克先生应该没有嫌疑，暂时只能给他另外安排一个房间暂住。但是当张起灵提出动员大家寻找失踪学生的时候，却被组织方的人拒绝了。“现在船上已经出现了一次恶性事件，如果再公开有人失踪的话，大家的情绪肯定会极其不稳定，说不定会发生不可控制的骚动。失踪的事情只能有我们几个人知道，决不能让更多的人知晓。”“是的，我们已经将林仲其的老师另行安排，不能让消息传出去。现在我们需要稳住大家的情绪，快艇明天就可以出发了。我已经问过船长了，我们如果继续前行是顺洋流的方向，而且前方港口也差不多是三天左右的行程，让快艇先去港口请求援助，这样可以节省时间。”吴邪看得出张起灵并不赞同这个决定，但是却也无可奈何。组织方见张起灵默然不语，想了想接着道：“这样吧，晚上我们跟船方商量一下，加派一队船员巡逻，至于失踪的学生，就麻烦知情的大家分头寻找一下。”人群散去，吴邪看着贴着封条的房门，突然觉得生命是如此的脆弱，人心却是如此的冷漠。一条活生生的生命就这样逝去了，一个活生生的人莫名失踪就这样被大家粉饰太平，而自己却毫无办法。  
张起灵感觉到牵着吴邪的手被大力握紧，他能够理解吴邪的感受，这种难过却又无力的感觉。他紧紧反握住吴邪，拉着他再次回到屋里。进门后张起灵仔细在屋里检查了一下，随后握住吴邪的双肩盯着他的眼睛一字一句道：“吴邪，我现在说的每一句话，你都要记住，都要做到，可以吗？”吴邪被张起灵严肃的样子完全镇住了，下意识地点了点头。“第一，从现在开始，你不得单独行动，去哪里都必须三个人以上一起。第二，如果你单独在屋里，不得给任何人开门，我教你的敲击方式一定记住了，如果正确的规律敲门并且能够对上才可以开门。一旦有人擅自用船卡开门，立刻从阳台离开，以你现在的身手是可以做到的。第三，不能接受任何其他人准备给你的食物、水或者饮料，被人质疑就说自己这方面有洁癖，如果离开过桌子，留下的餐食也绝对不可以再用。听明白了吗？”吴邪继续点头，张起灵的语气才微微缓和，“最好的办法是我们始终在一起，但不能排除会出现什么意外情况。”他捏了捏吴邪的肩头，“哪怕你是一个人，也要保护好自己。”“不会的，小哥！”吴邪急切地反握住张起灵放在他肩头的手，“我们一定在一起，我已经跟爸妈说过我们的事了，他们还说让我暑假就带你回去让他们看看的。我们不会有事，不能有事！”“嗯。”  
两人一点点走遍了船舱的全部开放区域，却没有遇到过林仲其。更多的人则因为发生了杰克的事件而闭门不出，甚至连餐点也让服务员送到屋里，会出来活动的人数量极少且行色匆匆。他们在这样的情况下，遇到了和其他几个欧美生出来采购物品的卡洛斯。他还是那样张狂的性子，跟其他几个人说着杰克就是个怂货，出了事其实都是自找的，只不过其他人却明显对他的话题不感兴趣，神色中带着几分张皇。卡洛斯见没有人搭理他，很是无趣，买了东西就气哼哼地走了。路过吴邪身边时，还瞟了他一眼，不屑地哼了一声。他径直从通往甲板的门走了出去，后面有人问他去哪里，他只说自己出去透透气，一会儿就回去。这就是他们几个人最后一次见到活着的卡洛斯了。


	20. Chapter 20

（十九）

那天清晨，吴邪和张起灵才起床，房门就被敲响。“谁？”昨晚张起灵睡前将沙发移到阳台的移门前，挡住了那边的路。而房门这边不仅上了安全搭扣，门把手下方还顶上了椅子。就算如此，张起灵也没有开门，而是隔着门扬声问道。“是我，张先生。”船长的声音隔着门板传了进来。张起灵移开了椅子，却没有打开安全扣，只是将门微微打开了一条缝。船长压低了声音，满脸的恐惧之色，“张……张先生，又……又……”不用他说下去，张起灵已经明白自己当初预感恐怕是成真了。他示意船长稍后，本是想吩咐吴邪一下再跟船长去的，却见吴邪已经站在了身后，那双眼睛里满是坚定。“小哥，我跟你一起去。我知道可能会很可怕，可是我们一定要在一起，说好的。”张起灵踌躇了一下，与其让吴邪待在屋里，不如让他呆在身边更安全。两人跟着船长到了船舷一侧，那边是一排救生筏，现在围着几个安保人员和组织方的人，周围也拉起了警戒线。见船长他们过来，拦在面前的安保人员让出了一条路。这一让开，吴邪就惊得差点叫出来。在甲板的边缘处，有一颗从喉部被切开的头颅，正是失踪了两天的林仲其。但这并不是吴邪惊惧的原因，最可怕的是他的嘴角两侧都被割开到直达脸颊上下颌骨的交界处，不少地方甚至可能因为肌肉的收缩的原因，露出了里面的牙齿，显得有几分狰狞。张起灵把吴邪拉到身后，他没有上前去查看，而是顺着地上残留的一丝血迹探身看向船舷外，挂在下方的救生艇里，躺着一具衣着整齐的无头尸身和……卡洛斯的尸体。卡洛斯的嘴大张着，满口的鲜血，身边有一条长长的……舌头。两个人最奇特的一点看上去面目安详，似乎没有丝毫惊惧之色。  
张起灵让船长用防雨布把现场遮盖起来，设立告知就说是甲板有凹陷处需要维修，让大家不要靠近。船长一边嘱咐下去，一边就跟上带着吴邪离开的张起灵。“张先生……”组织方的人看到吴邪就在一边有些踌躇，可是也就一瞬，他很快就继续道，“我从船长方面了解到了一些您的信息，当然船长并没有明说但这些东西我们都懂，我知道您不希望以前的工作影响您现在的生活，我能明白您的想法，可是……可是现在都这样的，您难道不打算做些什么吗？就算不是为了我们，也为你的学生……”他的话还没有说完，就被张起灵打断了。“我不是不想帮忙，可是现有的条件让我根本帮不上什么忙。”“您以前不是都可以做些……做些推测的吗？”“没有任何线索做为依据，任何的推测都会是误导。”“可是现在难道还能有其他的办法吗？”组织方的人声音骤然拔高了许多，显然对于张起灵这样的言词不能接受。‘在恐惧、烦躁等负面情绪之下，很多人不自觉地变得暴躁、易怒甚至一些冲动型人格的人会出现一怒之下的举动，而且事后可能出现类似于断片的情况，完全不记得自己当时做了什么，甚至怀疑自己被人栽赃陷害。’吴邪想起来张起灵在跟他分析小说人物性格的时候，说起人物心理的内容。虽然说现在想这个有些跑偏，但总比想起刚才看到的情景要好得多。只要一想起看到的一切，吴邪只觉得胃里翻江倒海，除了恐怖的景象冲击带来的恶心以外，还有无力和伤感夹在在其中。恐怕没有多少人可以在短时间内接受如此多的死亡冲击，更何况是非自然死亡。吴邪本以为自己会流泪，可是没有……或者说他现在的心态带着一点也许下一个就会是自己的疲惫和无奈。无法阻止死亡的降临，那不如就早一点来吧，说不定也会是一种解脱。吴邪知道自己的状态不太好，可是却控制不了自己心中所想，他感觉自己被撕裂成了两半，一半极其渴望自己可以好好的活下去，调整心态和小哥一起共度难关；而另一半却觉得不如马上就被凶手杀掉算了，这种知道死神就在身边却不知道他何时降临的感觉，让人窒息，还不如来个痛快的。  
“你的学生也在这里，难道他的安全你就不关心吗？”组织方已经用上了质问语气，显然对于张起灵这种理性的态度极为不满。张起灵也很无奈，他现在能够知道的也仅仅是死者可能被下了镇静类的药物后才被杀害，可是具体是药物已经致死才割喉还是药物只是引起了昏迷继而割喉致死并不知晓。现在没有任何检验仪器协助，他只能简单判断。从杰克的伤口大致推断出是宽刃的锐器，而林仲其的伤口大致可以判断是斧具，可是这对缩小凶手的范围没有任何的帮助，几乎每个楼面都有这样的斧具——消防斧，就固定在消防箱的旁边，任何人都可以随手拿到。他摇了摇头，对组织方的一再紧迫只能表示无能为力。他只是给出了让船方对消防斧多做监管，加大晚上的巡逻密度。如果可以的话，让临近的两间人住到一起，相互照应的建议。他们离开的时候，吴邪回头望了一眼，组织方的人和船方保安人员正在交流着什么，只是还不时看看他们，脸色很是不好。  
“呵呵……既然喜欢这样的故事，那就成为故事的一部分吧。”  
所谓福无双至祸不单行，第二天一早就得到了游轮的一个动力系统发生了故障的消息，这样的话，哪怕快艇求援成功，返回和游轮的汇合时间也会延长。这让本来就死气沉沉的氛围更加可怕了，不过更可怕的是——又出现了一个受害者。这次是一个女孩子，她坐在餐厅层中央供人休息的靠背椅上，闭着眼睛像是在聆听什么的样子，如果不是她的头完全是靠着双手托住的话，看上去真的是一片祥和。


	21. Chapter 21

（二十）

如果说杰克的死大家只是模模糊糊的了解些情况，林仲其和卡洛斯的死也被隐瞒的话，那么现在凶手就是要让所有的人都知道他的存在。“凶手的表现欲在膨胀。”张起灵轻轻地说出了这么一句，随后就拉着吴邪去找了船长，提出让快艇即刻就出发，同时要求让吴邪跟着两名船员一起坐快艇离开。吴邪简直不敢相信他的耳朵，张起灵竟然要把他送走！而且事先一点也没有向他透露过！当初他们明明说好的无论面对什么情况都要一起！吴邪努力克制住当场和张起灵争执的想法，直到船长表示需要去确认出发事宜离开后，吴邪才一把甩开了张起灵的手。“我们说好的！为什么！”吴邪的声音里带着点颤抖。张起灵却并没有回答他，而是定定地看着眼前的人，他们两个人其实都知道这个为什么的答案。可是现在接二连三的死亡事件，让张起灵犹豫了。任谁要说不畏惧死亡都是不可能的，他自己曾经无数次面对这样的死亡，那时候他没有退缩，那是因为他了无牵挂，可现在不一样了。反观吴邪这边，虽然他说出了这句话，其实却很明白张起灵这样做到底是为什么。为了他能够活下去，为了他的安全，为了他这个人。“小哥，”吴邪重新握住了张起灵手，“小哥，我不怕，我想和你一起。如果我一个人离开，我才会害怕。你说过的，我们在一起才是最安全的，而且你把我送走，那你怎么办？如果……我该怎么办？”声音越来越低。张起灵在心里暗叹，他没有办法拒绝吴邪的请求，的确送走他自己可以心无旁骛，可是送走这个决定本身也是冒着风险的。既然如此，那就赌一把。“好好保护自己。”张起灵最终还是同意了吴邪的决定。本来船上出现了杰克第一个牺牲品的时候，已经有了很多以讹传讹的版本搞得人心惶惶，现在……林仲其、卡洛斯还有现在的女孩子，既然瞒不住，组织方只得公开了那两名被隐瞒的受害者。  
“太过分了，竟然隐瞒消息！”  
“凶手杀了那么多人，太可怕了！”  
“凶手可能在老师中吧，几个人都是学生。”  
“我觉得不会，你的说法凶手不是暴露自己了？我觉得可能是学生。”  
“喂，你们就没有考虑过是组织方或者船方的人吗？我们房间的钥匙，他们都能拿到吧。”  
“是啊！是啊！隐瞒的行为说不定就是要包庇凶手啊。”  
“这可怎么办？现在岂不是没有安全的地方了？”  
听着这话，吴邪突然想起了什么，他附在张起灵耳边，轻声道：“小哥，有点奇怪。这几个受害人都是知道或者听到过杰克先生老师事情的人。这个姑娘是当初跟我一起听林仲其讲那件事的几个人中的一个。”张起灵当时其实已经做出了推断，只是没有告诉吴邪，而是暗中让船方的人盯住了那个人。  
人心隔肚皮，谁能够真的了解谁？最后的决定就是大家都把被褥搬到宴会厅，所有的人都待在一起里互相监督，离开必须是三人以上一起离开，谁也不能落单。这个办法是张起灵提出来的，因为实在没有更好的办法，所以只能照办。  
“呵呵……有意思，那么人应该怎么在千夫所指的情况下自证清白呢？”  
为了大家的安全，除了轮班的船员以外，所有人都搬到了宴会厅里，去洗漱也是四到五人一组。吴邪、张起灵、杰克先生和一个船员是最后一组，四个人去了最近的一个拐角处的盥洗室。船上的盥洗室是四个小隔间和一个小杂物间组成，每个盥洗室都有通向外面的单面窗户，使得里面通透明亮很多。吴邪和船员洗漱完后，张起灵才进了杰克隔壁的一个隔间。吴邪百无聊赖地在盥洗室门口走来走去，而那个船员则抱着手臂靠在门口，就这样过了大概一刻多钟，他们突然听到外面的甲板上隐约地传来一声短促地呼救，两人惊得抬头对望了一眼。吴邪立刻跑进去，敲起了张起灵的那个隔间的门，而船员则敲了杰克那边的。张起灵很快就回应了并打开了隔间的门，而杰克那边却始终没有人回应。“没有反应！”船员的脸上露出了一点恐惧之色，张起灵也不言语，抬脚直接踹开了隔间的门，里面空无一人。听到了呼救的人不只有他们几个，一阵脚步声后赶来了好几个人。“怎么了？”话一出口，就有人看到了他们三个围在单间门口的人，可是单间里却没有人。  
“杰克先生呢？”  
“走！到外面去看看！”张起灵并不回答，直接跑了出去，吴邪紧跟在后面，其他人虽然有些一头雾水，但是还是跟上。虽已入夜，但月色明亮，一群人跑到甲板上就看到盥洗室后方靠近船沿的地方有一个东西隐隐反光——是一只手表。  
“是……是……杰克先生的表！”那个和张起灵他们一组的船员突然惊呼出声。  
“你确定？”张起灵看向他。  
那个船员已经瘫坐在地上，一脸惊恐，随后突然指着张起灵大喊：“凶手！你是凶手！”  
“你胡说什么！”吴邪立刻反驳。  
“就是他！就是他！那个之后只有他和杰克不在我们的视线里！就是他！只能是他！”所有人的视线此刻都集中到了张起灵的身上。  
“杰克出事的时候只有你不在大家的视线里，张先生，你有什么想解释的吗？”  
“这么说来，卡洛斯和你的学生发生过冲突，你也有嫌疑！”  
“胡说，你们胡说！我可以作证！”吴邪挡住张起灵的面前，极力辩解。  
“你是他的学生，你的作证根本不足采信。”  
“是啊！说不定他给你下了药，让你睡熟再去杀人呢！”  
“就是，就是。”  
“凶手！”  
“凶手！”  
“不是，不是！他不是！”吴邪的声音被淹没在那一声一声的凶手里，没有人愿意听他，没有人愿意信他，没有人。  
闻讯赶来的船长本想说什么，却见张起灵对他微微摇了摇头，看看出口的话生生咽了回去。张起灵将一只手搭在了吴邪的肩头，吴邪回头看向他，只看到了一张平静异常的脸。最后船长给出了建议，把张起灵隔离在三层封闭的内舱房里，等船靠岸了就交给警方处理。宴会厅里一片欢腾，船长走向张起灵宣布了对他的处理，随后两个船员来带走张起灵，吴邪紧紧握着他的手，直到组织方的人有些不耐地上前来拉开他。吴邪没有跟上去，只是攥着拳站在原地，因为张起灵在他的手心里留下了一个字——局。


	22. Chapter 22

（二十一）

张起灵用这种方式告诉吴邪这一切都是一个局，那么杰克先生显然就是真正的凶手。可是现在他在哪里？他接下去准备做什么？他还会不会继续杀人？吴邪愣了一会儿，还是打算去陪着张起灵，却被船长暗暗拉住。“不要去。”船长低声对吴邪说，见吴邪想说什么不等他开口就继续道，“我相信张先生，但是现在这样的情况恐怕是凶手有意栽赃陷害，这样做虽然对于我们这些相信张先生为人的人等于暴露了自己的凶手身份，但是我们却没有办法也没有证据去说服其他人相信我们。我们能做的就是想办法在凶手再次下手之前，转移走所有的人。”“转移？”“是的，张先生刚才告诉我，现在既然知道了凶手，那么为了防止出现下一个受害者，我们要做的是尽可能把所有的人都转移出去。而你，现在起不能再去找他，你住到船长室里来。”随后他拉着吴邪往船头去了。  
接下去的日子，吴邪一直不自觉地在三层徘徊，他告诉自己不能去看张起灵，不能给小哥的计划带去变数。船上的人虽然在张起灵刚被关起来的时候，还会经常出来活动，毕竟现在没有凶手了，船上是安全的。只是渐渐地开始有人闭门不出，出来活动的人也不断减少，到第三天的时候已经有半数以上的人不再出现了。吴邪知道这是大家已经顺利被转移了，他很高兴也很紧张。人数的减少恐怕会引起凶手的警觉，那么船上的人每减少一点对于提出这个计划的张起灵就会更危险一分。这个计划是对凶手的挑衅，而且是拿张起灵自己为饵。  
“呵呵……既然那么聪明，那你……怕不怕死？”  
今天送餐来的船员，张起灵以前没见过，整个过程一句话也不说，放下餐食后却不经意地看了他一眼才离开。脚步声渐远然后是落锁声，接着就悄无声息了。‘来了。’张起灵将饭菜拨弄了一下，仔细嗅了嗅，没有异常。视线落到了那杯苹果汁上，透明玻璃杯的杯壁上有淡淡地水汽，嗅了嗅，闻不出什么，冰镇的原因导致果汁的香味浓厚，可以掩盖住很多气息。  
过了大概半个小时后，锁具发出了轻轻地一声嗒，一个人影出现在了关着张起灵的房门门口。来人无声地推开门，却见到了张起灵仰卧在床铺上，一条腿在床沿上一条腿挂在床边，看上去像是躺到一半就失去了意识。但这些都不是重点，床铺和张起灵胸口的衣服都已经被血色染红了，这一切都源于心口位置上插着的一把刺眼利刃，哪怕是现在都还有血液缓缓地从伤口处涌出。来人显然一惊，小心避开了地上的血迹，指尖搭到了张起灵的手腕上，尸体还没有完全凉透但是没有脉搏。‘是谁！是谁！竟然敢动我的猎物！’那人从房间出来，向着走廊的另一头看了一眼后，飞步跑了过去。走廊尽头的拐角几节台阶之上立着另外一扇铁门，只是原本扣死的门锁此刻只是空挂着，明显处在被打开的状态。那人抢步上去，出了铁门就转到了一个几步就能转到商店正门的短走廊，那里也是空无一人。握紧双拳，指甲都扣进了手掌留下了淡淡的白痕。‘我会找到你的！到时候要你百倍偿还！’来人重新返回走廊，正打算下台阶回到张起灵的房间去完成未完成的割喉却听到了人声，立刻紧贴侧墙，探头看了一下，正有几个船员推开铁门，接着他就听到了惊呼声，显然张起灵的尸首已经被发现了。他悄悄后退，从那扇被打开的铁门绕了出去。  
吴邪不知道那一刻自己到底是什么感觉，他根本听不到船长说的话，只能看到对方的双唇不断开合。他刚才说什么？小哥出事了？怎么可能？小哥怎么可能会出事？骗人的，一定是骗人的。吴邪木然地站起身，他要去看看小哥，船长一定是搞错了，他现在就去看，小哥一定还在屋里，他明明上午还偷偷去看了一眼的，怎么可能会有事。吴邪麻木地往前迈步，船长去拽他却被一把甩开，他的脚步越来越快最后跑了起来，越过此刻洞开的铁门，拨开那些闻讯跑来，此刻挡了他路的船员，张起灵终于出现在他的视线里。吴邪觉得他希望这一切只是一场梦，希望有一个人能来叫醒他。张起灵，小哥，他的小哥，现在躺在血泊中一动不动，脸色煞白。吴邪往前走，靠近再靠近，旁边的船员来拦他被他粗暴地推开。如果现在他能看到自己的的脸，一定会发现自己的脸色现在和躺在那里的张起灵几乎一样。他不管地上的血直接踩着靠近过去，不，应该说他现在眼里除了躺在床上的那个人，什么都没有。听不到声音，看不到任何其他，眼里只有那张惨白的脸，那个一动不动的人。吴邪直接跪在床边的血泊里，他轻轻地伸手想去抚摸张起灵已经冰凉的脸，张了张嘴却没有发出声音，他的手指缓缓地颤抖着往前，终于落到了张起灵的颊侧，细细地摩挲张起灵的鬓角、脸颊。人的前胸贴到了床沿上，最凑到了张起灵的耳边，“小哥，醒醒，别睡了。”他轻轻地揉了一下冷冷的脸颊，“再不醒，我就要捏你的脸了。”没有回应，也不会有回应。“小哥，你是不是很困？没关系，我等你，多久都没关系的。”“小哥，等你醒了，我们就回家。哦，对了，还要先回我家。”“小哥，……”“小哥，……”吴邪的声音低低的却一刻不停地在屋子里回荡，像哀婉的旋律低回。船长让人来架开他，可是吴邪却紧紧扒住床沿，怎么也拉不开。最后还是船长把他打晕了，才得以将人架走。  
‘我们本来生为一体，若是被分开则不再完整。’吴邪醒来却也不哭不闹，这种状况远比他大哭大闹更可怕。所谓哀大莫过于心死，他只是愣愣地躺着不出声、不吃东西、不喝水也不休息。只是盯着船舱的天花板，连眼珠都不转一下，就像是一具没有生命的娃娃。


	23. Chapter 23

（二十二）

一切都不再有意义，世界不再有颜色，生和死并没有什么区别。船长强迫吴邪进食，威胁他如果还是这样就把张起灵的尸体扔进海里，吴邪才勉强开始吃东西。味同嚼蜡，不知冷暖，这是吴邪自己的感觉。以前他不明白那些个失恋后借酒浇愁的人，那是因为他没有这样的切肤之痛，而现在他懂了。船长看着他被医师和两个船员陪着去甲板上走动的背影，几次想开口都堪堪忍住。再一天，就一天。  
只可惜人生之不如意，十有八九。船上的师生已经基本撤离，现在只有最后几对和坚守在岗位上的船员。三层的内舱房因为张起灵的死亡以及人员的撤离而不再有人理会，也因此没有再上锁，此刻却有轻微地脚步声靠近铁门，再往前靠近房门。房门上贴着封条，来人小心翼翼地揭开了封条，他必须知道到底是谁竟然抢在了他的前面，还有为什么。以他对张起灵的观察，此人虽然不讨喜，可是也不像会随便得罪人，更何况是如此的深仇大恨，恨到要杀之而后快的程度。封签被揭下，备用钥匙插进锁眼里无声转动。  
今日的海风有些大，医师最后让吴邪从后舱进了船内。一推开门，医师就皱了皱眉，空气中有股他有些熟悉却又一下子说不上来的气味。接着惨叫声划破了空气，头顶上传来了奔跑声和呼救声。一个船员将三人往旁边的转角处推了一把，低声道：“等着，我去看看。”接着快步往一侧的楼梯跑了上去。脚步声才消失了不到一刻，就见那个船员满身是血地出现在楼梯口，对着他们几个大喊：“快跑！”吴邪的神情一直都是木木的，可是那个船员的样子还是惊得他一颤。他张口想说话，可是话还没来得及的出口，医师已经拉着他跑了起来。那个船员留在吴邪视线里的最后影像，是他努力扒住楼梯扶手阻止楼梯上的人下来，而那个人对着他举起来斧子劈下。医师一边拽着吴邪往船头而去一边声音急促地道：“吴邪，我觉得现在告诉你真相应该不要紧了。”吴邪有些不解地看向医师“你要说什么？”医师回头瞥了一眼，带着吴邪立刻在走廊里转入一边的另一条通道，“这些本是张先生的计划，为的就是要把凶手引出来并把注意力都集中到张先生身上，以掩护船上人的安全撤离。按我们原来的计划今天晚上就应该是我们这最后一批人再带上张先生和你一起撤离，船会锁定成预定驾驶并毁坏所有的控制，然后等着警方来处理。”医师急促地喘息了几声，他们已经可以听到身后追来的脚步声，始终跟着他们一声不吭的那个船员突然掏出一个吊坠塞到了吴邪手里，“帮我带回去，谢谢。”随后竟然折身往回跑。吴邪立刻伸手去抓人，却被医师硬拽着继续往前。“你干什么！”“不要去！不要浪费掉他的牺牲。”医师的眼角明显已经是一片湿润，可是仍然强硬地拉着吴邪往前去。一路上他们甚至看到了几个倒在地上的船员。显然凶手本来已经在这一层杀戮过了，只是他们几个出了船舱又隔着厚厚的船壁才一无所知。医师的声音带着哽咽：“张先生曾经有恩于我们，否则船长和我们根本不会有今天。吴邪，张先生之所以答应船长使用这样危险的计划引出凶手，就是因为你在这里。他要求船长保证你的安全，本来今晚他会跟你和我们一起撤离，但我们在执行上应该是疏忽了什么，导致凶手提前下手了。”此刻他们已经能够听到身后的脚步声逼近了，医师却骤然停下了脚步，眼中的泪光已经消失取而代之的是决绝和一丝欣慰。“快走！驾驶室侧面的小门有一个独立的旋梯通往暗舱，那边有准备好的小船。”他郑重看着吴邪，补充道：“一定要活着出去。”  
尽可能无声地在船舱的过道里奔跑，“呵呵……你跑不掉的……”鬼魅的声音始终如影随形，伴随着斧头上血液低落的滴答声一直都不紧不慢地跟在身后，不论跑得多快、多急，始终不疾不徐地跟在身后。昏暗的长廊似乎没有尽头，看不到前方是否有光亮，也看不清后面紧随的到底是怎么样的情状。两边的壁板上有着深色的喷溅状污渍，伴随着浓浓的血腥气息。不敢大声喘息、不敢发出声响、不敢停下脚步，耳边除了滴溅的声响，只有如鼓的心跳声和极力压抑的喘息。双腿已经疲惫不堪，只能靠着惯性不断前行，前方终于可以看到一方小小的光点。‘终于有救了！’念头才转过，就看到一个黑影在那个光点处闪过。“唔……”死死按住了嘴，才得勉强将惊呼堵在嗓子里。‘是谁？！难道！难道不止一个？！不是说只有一个吗？！怎么办？怎么办！’其实，并没有选择的机会，后面根本就没有退路，不论前面的是什么，都只能拼死一试了。  
前方就是舱门，刚才看到的那一小方光亮，来自于舱门上的小窗。小窗虽然能够透光，但似乎是什么特殊材质或者是贴上了什么贴纸，使得它虽然能够透光却无法被看透。手握到门把上，却迟迟没有转动，那个黑影到底是什么？会不会推开门后，面临的会是更糟糕的情况？明明刚刚已经了说服自己，可事到临头却又犹豫了。“呵……”一个阴冷的笑声从后方的昏暗的长廊中传来，却好似就回响在耳边。无法遏制地抖动了一下，握着把手的手心里沁出了汗水。暗暗吸了一口气，有些打滑的把手被无声地转动，然后使力一推。门，竟然没有被推开！这下不只是手心里，连后背也再次生出了一层冷汗。死路？！这难道就是所谓的围师必阙？让猎物看到生机，其实却是意味着死亡？呵……原来自己只是只自以为是的老鼠吗？松开了把手，无力的背靠到门上。急促地喘息已经没有压制的必要了，汗水浸湿了眼睛，有些朦胧有些疼痛，但这些都已经不重要了，不知道一会儿被弄死的时候，会不会很疼啊？双腿已经无力支撑，整个人顺着门缓缓往下滑。  
据说人死前会看到走马灯，不知道自己的走马灯会是些什么。当初那人让他先离开，他却死都不肯，结果呢？无意识地咬紧了嘴唇，将呜咽藏在喉头，他没能帮上忙，反而连累了他。不过，马上，马上他就可以去向他道歉了，不知道他会不会恨自己，不知道他肯不肯原谅自己，不知道他们能不能在黄泉路上做个伴，不知道他是不是会在奈何桥头等着自己……不自觉地勾起嘴角，唇在不停地颤抖，抬手捂住眼睛，有温热的液体从指缝间滑过，落进嘴里满满的苦涩。“对不起……”  
身后的门突然被无声地打开，只觉背后一空，还来不及惊惶，就被一把捂住了嘴，毫无反抗之力地拖进了门里。想回头去看，却动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着舱门在眼前无声地合上，吴邪使劲挣扎却被耳畔的一句话冻结了一切行动能力。  
“别怕，是我。”


	24. Chapter 24

（二十三）

这熟悉的声音让吴邪不敢相信自己的耳朵，他是不是因为濒死已经产生了幻觉了？他明明亲眼看到的，他明明亲手触摸过，一定是他的幻觉，不过他心存感激，能在他最后的时候让他再次听到他的声音，他很满足了。吴邪不自觉地靠在了那人身上，闭上双眼，嘴角微微扬起。如果不是源源不断划过脸庞的泪水和嘴里泄露出来的低低呜咽声，这倒是一个有些温暖的微笑。“吴邪。”那个声音再次响起，带着几分无奈几分焦急。  
吴邪睁开眼，看到的是张起灵写满了担心的脸。“小哥？”吴邪站稳了身子，有些不敢置信地看着眼前的人，他伸了伸手想要触碰一下，但伸到一边却又缩回了手。‘万一是假的呢？万一是他的幻觉呢？万一……’他不敢去相信，不敢去确认，不敢。张起灵伸手捉住了吴邪伸到一半又退缩的手，按到了自己的脸上。只觉得捉在手心里的手剧烈地颤动了一下，接着吴邪整个人都颤抖了起来。张起灵把人圈到怀里，一边轻抚后背一边低声安慰，“没事了，吴邪。没事了，我在。”待吴邪的情绪略微平复一点后，他才注意到这里就是驾驶舱，张起灵则快步靠到那扇将他带进来的门侧，从内侧将旋转阀拧紧。随后，他拉着吴邪的手跑到了另一侧的小门，门上有一道按钮式的电脑密码锁。“小哥，你知道密码吗？”张起灵摇了摇头。“这可怎么办？刚才那个医师跟我说这里可以通往暗舱，可是他没说密码。”吴邪一下子急了，因为他已经听到旋转阀所在的铁门被人敲响。不疾不徐地叩叩叩三声，听上去就上是一个礼貌的客人在告知屋主人他的到来。张起灵靠近密码锁仔细看了看，密码锁上方的小显示屏上是四个雪花型，显然密码是四位数。他又集中注意力观察了一下软胶键盘，随后飞快地按下了四个数字。试到第三次，就听到门锁咔嗒一声打开了。张起灵飞快地拉开门，让吴邪走前面，而他则反身将门关好同时用一边找到的一根钢管将门轴卡死。两人一前一后下了旋梯，转过一条窄窄的暗道，果然一个救生筏就停在那里，上面已经有了几个船员还有船长和大副。见两人到来，船长松了口气，几个人七手八脚地帮他们上了筏子，随后打开了暗舱里的门将筏子缓缓放到了水面。就在他们奋力划动远离船体的时候，就听到了船头处传来巨大的金属敲砸声。  
等再次回到岸上的时候，吴邪几乎腿一软跪了下去，这种劫后余生的感觉实在是难以用言语来形容。不过事情虽然算是过去了，但是有些账还是要算的。接受警方的例行询问并得到了案情通报后，接下去组织方安排酒店给所有的人做修整，而吴邪此刻正不说不动地坐在酒店的床沿边，浑身散发着我在生气。张起灵自知理亏，毕竟这个计划的大部分的确是安全的，可是总有计划赶不上变化的时候，自己的诈死根本来不及通知任何人。当吴邪的脚步声靠近，当吴邪跪在自己的床边，当吴邪冰凉的手贴到自己脸上的时候，当吴邪悲伤的声音响起在他耳畔时，张起灵知道这临时的变故里被伤得最深的就是吴邪。如果可以的话，他很希望当时可以张开双手将这个伤心欲绝的人揽进怀里。可是他不能，如果他这样做了，只会把吴邪推到一个更加危险的境地。张起灵慢慢地紧贴着吴邪坐下，吴邪瞥了他一眼，随后往一边挪开了一步，却仍然没有说一个字。张起灵马上又贴了上去，吴邪又挪开一步，待张起灵再次贴上来的时候，吴邪正要挪动却被一下子勾住了腰，“再挪要掉下去了。”吴邪瞪了他一眼，扭头不去看他。张起灵轻叹了一口气，双手都环住了吴邪，凑在吴邪的耳边，“吴邪。”吴邪觉得耳根有些痒，张起灵的声音本就低低的，此刻带着点歉疚带着点疼惜让吴邪不自觉有些动摇。“吴邪。”圈在腰上的手又紧了几分，声音里除了一开始的情绪外更带上了点吴邪从来没有从他身上感受过的紧张情绪。“吴邪。”哀求，吴邪立刻看向了张起灵，那双黑沉沉的眸子里竟第一次带着如此多的情绪。吴邪在心里叹气，自己就是没办法拒绝这个人。他甩开那双手插着腰，站在酒店房间正中央，瞪着坐在床沿边的张起灵。“到底是怎么回事！为什么那时候不告诉我！你知不知道……你知不知道……”气势汹汹地语气转而就带上了哭腔。那个时候他真的以为张起灵死了，整个人一下子就失去了活下去的动力。张起灵急忙把人拉到怀里，吴邪一回想起当时的情景就气不过，再次张嘴狠狠地咬住了张起灵的肩头，像是要把自己这段时间的苦闷和伤感都发泄出来。直到嘴里尝到了血气，吴邪才松口。张起灵白色衬衣的肩头氤氲出了一个血色的牙印，可是却一声不吭，他知道在这件事情上他不仅仅只是欠了吴邪一个解释，所以吴邪想要怎样发泄，他都会毫不犹豫地照盘全收。“你不解释一下吗？”吴邪吸了吸鼻子，盯着张起灵的眼睛。“还记得那天早上我们跟船长去甲板看了受害者的事吗？”张起灵想了想开口道。吴邪点了点头，张起灵便接着道：“当时发现了一点东西，但是没有确认。那天后来我让船长去确认了一点东西，就是林仲其的脸。他的脸部被割开的样子不太自然，给我的感觉是死后过了很久才切割造成的效果看上去不像是刚死亡的样子。”“那个时候你就开始怀疑杰克先生了？”吴邪插了一句，张起灵叹了口气，语气有些沉重。“没有，正是因为这一点才会有了后面那个牺牲者。再次出现了牺牲者后，我让船长重新去查看一下几个现场。结果……”张起灵顿了顿，吴邪有些紧张而又急切地抓住了张起灵的衣襟。“结果杰克的尸体不见了。”“啊？”吴邪不明所以。“根本没有杰克这个人，始终就只有杰克先生一个。他假扮了杰克这样一个角色，不，或者说在他的心里有杰克。”“我……不太明白。”吴邪皱起了眉头，已经有些被绕晕了。张起灵紧了紧环住吴邪腰的手臂，让人坐得舒服点，接着解释，“我们从头开始吧，杰克先生的老师当初被人谋害，手法就是下安定类药物然后割喉放血。据我查到的信息来看，当时还是孩子的杰克先生在场，只是因为过度恐惧和躲藏角度的关系，没有看到凶手的面容，而且孩子年纪过小就算记得恐怕也不能作为证据。由于现场并没有留下其他线索，最后案件成了悬案。”“这个我听林仲其说了。”“这里有一个问题，很多人会忽略的问题。”“是什么？”“解离性人格障碍或者叫多重人格。”吴邪还是一脸不解，“这个病症我知道，可是……”“解离性人格产生和童年创伤可能有密切的关系，而且儿童的MPD不容易被发现，很多时候成人只是觉得是孩子正常的一种表现，因此会错过最佳的治疗时期，杰克就是一个活生生的例子。他的身体里一直都有他自己和他老师两个人格，因为他不能接受老师已经死亡的事实，急需一个老师还活着的假象来安抚自己，所以应该在案发后不久他就一直处在两个人格并存的状态里。上船之后，林仲其谈论他老师的案情可能是刺激到了他，恐怕也是再次让他想起来当时梦魇般的场景，所以他出现了第三个人格，凶手。”“怎么会这样！那不是……”“恐怕是的，林仲其的话刺激到了杰克，激发了他的第三人格。”张起灵回想了一下警方告诉他的场景——他们在提审杰克的时候，发现他在空无一人的审讯室里用着不同的音色、语气和用词习惯切换演绎了三个不同角色，甚至互相对话。警方一开始只当他是变态杀人而已，从监控里看到这一幕后就发现可能没有那么简单，于是找来了精神方面的专家对杰克进行了精神鉴定，才确定他患有解离性人格障碍。  
吴邪沉默了好一阵，突然像是想起来什么，直起身道：“那你干嘛要装死！”话一出口，就感到张起灵的手一紧。“小哥？”张起灵把额头顶在了吴邪的肩头，“因为你说我们要一起。当时送来的餐食里下了药，如果等他来，恐怕我就真的活不成了，于是我决定将计就计。船长当初悄悄的给了我备用钥匙，所以我把那里伪装成了有人进入的样子，然后用魔术用的刀和血浆伪装了现场。”“可是体温、呼吸和脉搏呢？”“龟息法。”吴邪低下头，用脸颊紧贴在张起灵的头顶，双手也环了上去，顿了一会儿后才道：“小哥，虽然我知道让你提前告诉我很难，可是我真的很难过……”吴邪的语气软了很多，将鼻子埋在张起灵的头发里嗅着，他想要好好感受一下张起灵的气息来安抚自己仅仅因为回想起当时的场景就有些焦躁的情绪。两人交颈相拥平复情绪，过了挺久吴邪突然感觉自己的脖颈处被湿湿地啄了一下，顿了顿又啄了一下。吴邪低头就对上了张起灵满是温情的眼眸，他不自觉的扬起了嘴角。  
“小哥，我们回家。”

 

完


End file.
